Revelation, Defamation
by NixxH
Summary: She was a selfish creature; she always had been. She valued the lives of those she knew and cared little for the survival of others. She simply did not care... But now, seeing all she cherished burned to ash in the wake of a devastating war, her mentality had been skewed and the lines began to blur. And, as he died in her arms, she knew what she must do... Hiei/OFC. PFC Sequel!
1. I: Prologue

**Author's Note: **Back by popular demand is... DUN DUN DUUUN!... the ever-awaited sequel of _Praying for Closure._ After receiving countless requests, pleas, and good reviews on its predecessor, I simply HAD to make a sequel. Thus, here we are! =3 This story is **incomplete** outside of FF and thus far, there is a grand total of **22** chapters. I can promise you, this ride will be just as wild as the last. In fact, in my personal opinion, you guys are in for far more surprises and misadventures with dearest Kotone than in _PFC_.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, the Lost City of Atlantis was really just a broken castle in my fish tank, thus Yoshihiro Togashi has decided that he won't take the trade for the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho. So, I'm off to continue excavating- without killing the fish this time...- and maybe I'll own our favorite show sometime soon. In the meantime, I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
**Rating: **This story is rated **M for Mature**, due to violent scenes, character deaths, possible sexual circumstances, and anything else you can think of. Yes, this involves morbid, angry zombies.  
**Language:** As stated in _PFC_, there will oodles of swearing. This is especially the case when it comes to our beloved fire apparition OC, Daiki. Also, some characters 'be usin' all sorts o' irritatin' accents, ya know lasses?' No flames for this unless you're simply stupid. This will ONLY be used when certain characters are speaking and not in usual context.  
**Flamers: **Those of you that feel the need to bitch about something or other, it is welcomed if not horrid. For instance: "Yer storee suuucks! How stoopid!" That will be deleted, laughed at, and I might just cry from the hilarity of it. Otherwise, I love constructive criticism.

**First of all…** I want to give a HUGE thanks to **ShadowAmaris** for her unwavering support and as my kinda-Beta, considering she has had the pleasure of reading each chapter long before it is posted. This story is dedicated to her for the intense loyalty and her undying support of all my works. Darling, don't worry! I have much more to send you when I start typing it. .

**Just 2 Dream of You: **It's alright darling! I was told not to let anyone else read my book anyways by a friend in the industry. Still looking for an agent. -.- Ugh! Thank you for all your support during _PFC_ and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
**Sherlaylay: **=3 You know I have to keep things interesting and a war is the perfect idea to do so! Heh… And the last chapter was a bit heartbreaking, honestly, but trust me when I saw a lot of crazy shit is going down in this one. . So, here comes Kotone and Hiei, back for more! Let's see what trouble follows now. Heh… And I'm glad you liked the sneak peak! XD  
**KillerKarebear: **There's a sequel! Obviously, since I'm answering you in the beginning of it… XD I hope you enjoy this one just as much as you did PFC! With avid reviewers like you, I couldn't just let the story die with PFC, after all!  
**Vallerria: **XD 'Read a sequel so hard'? I laughed my bum off when I read that! You honestly made my day with that… AWWW! I LOVE YOU TOO! –huggles extremely tightly- WITH READERS LIKE YOU, I LOVE EVERYONE! –continuing to squeeze- T_T Since I ended PFC, I hope you can forgive me since I'm posting this sequel!  
**Masmith03: **No worries on not reviewing sooner, sweetheart! We all have RL drama to deal with and trust me, I understand! The point is you always make up for it with a lengthy, sweet review that has me smiling by the end of it. =3 I also love that you tell me about your range of emotions while reading. It gives me inspiration to write! Of course, I had to write a sequel with loves like you behind me! –huggles- Now, let's hope you like this one just as much!  
**Skyla15699: **I'm glad you liked PFC! =3 I hope you love this one just as much, dear!

_LOOK AT ALL THOSE REVIEWS! Now, if only people will review this sequel like they did the last few chapters of PFC… . Might take off from my Writer's Block. Heh…_

_Song for Chapter:  
W.L.S.T.D. – H.I.M., Tears on Tape_

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_~:.:{ It Begins with a Kiss  
Violently Soothing and Warm,  
When Love Starts to Die…}:.:~_

Her heart raced, mind throbbing, adrenaline coursing through every vein. She was afraid; death was at her heels and would not stop.

The deceased numbered in the millions, for never had three worlds been the battleground for something so heinous, so unheard of. War was the enemy, yet so many wanted it to continue. Fewer still would live, and now it was not only her own loved ones at stake, but those she had never heard of or dreamed of.

She was a selfish creature; she always had been. She valued the lives of those she knew, those she loved, and cared little for the survival of others. Many had met the afterlife with the last memory being the blade of her sword. She simply did not care...

But now, seeing all she cherished burned to ash, her mentality had been altered. Little could be said on whether it was for the best, but she would not come out of this the same person.

Once, she had read in a Ningenkai book, that if one does not die a hero, they will live until they become the villain they once fought. She believed it now more than ever. She had become the villain, but could she also be a hero?

She gasped, tears leaking down her face and streaking through the weeks-worth of blood and dirt. Her hair matted with the debris, but little did she care over all these trivial matters. He was dying, and she had caused this.

_'I killed _him_ too..._' She let her thoughts wash over the man in her arms, and his eyes widened. Now, he would die as his idol had. _'Please, not you too, please.'_

The blood covering her shirt and tattered cloak, seeping in between lengthy fingernails, was not her own. She could feel the warmth radiating from it and her stomach churned violently.

"There are... w-worse evils t-than... war," he coughed, splattering red across her face, "y-yet, you are n-not."

His heart slowed.

His breathing hitched.

He sputtered and hacked.

His eyes began to twinkle less each moment that passed.

She paid little mind to the explosions chasing her or the screams in both the distance and background. She did not care. _He_ was not one of them, the dying. Her eyes were set only on him. She was sure he was one of the last- if not the last- she had left. She could not lose him too...

"D-do you remember w-what you once told me?" He licked his lips and she could tell it was hard for him to do so. _'The only thing we really have to fear is fear itself-'_ His mind had begun to ravel into hers, expressing through thoughts what his mouth was not strong enough to convey any longer.

She sobbed harder, "Nameless, unreasoning, unjustified horror, which paralyzes us so we cannot advance, but instead retreat. Mortals taught me this."

_'Remember that. Remember. I love y-'_

His heart stopped.

His breathing ceased.

His mouth fell open.

His eyes dulled.

_He left her_.

Despite the danger she knew would follow, she stopped her arduous retreat and placed him upon the barren soil. She sobbed harder than ever before, though noise did not follow her heart-wrenching moment. She knew Death was ripping the very organ from her chest little by little and honestly, she did not believe she had any left to give.

She could not stand over his body for long, and the moment she had finished clutching to him and trying to revive the demon, she stood. The erratic winds, which she had not noticed before, shivered at her touch as she forcefully used them to dig a grave into the ground. His body was lowered gently and soon covered, but she did not leave him unmarked. A boulder was pulled with her own two hands, throwing it atop the grave. She carved only one word against it.

_Martyr._

"For you, I will never be nameless. Your death will be for a reason, a purpose, and justified beyond all else. I love you more than the stars, the sun, any my very life. _I'm sorry I did this to you."_

She felt the winds change. She would not allow him to die in vain. No, she would survive, as she always had. She was a survivor.

_She would become Death... for _him_._

_~:.:{ When Love Starts to Die,_  
_So Do I… }:.:~_

* * *

**Review! **I want to know what everyone thinks of the opening chapter!

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
In every war, secret agendas are plotted and assassination attempts will come to light. What one must understand is, in Makai, things are much, much darker and bloodier than anything that Ningenkai could ever believe. Thus, with her loathing of Mukuro and the fear for those she cherishes, Kotone has to be ready with her own plots and agendas, lest those she loves fall to the wayside as casualties of this upcoming terror. But, what has Mukuro got planned?_


	2. II: Genesis

**Author's Note: **Reviews... please? =3

**9thDimen:** XD I thought people would enjoy the AN at the end of PFC... Heh... And long reviews don't matter, I just like hearing from my readers. O.O Ahem... uuh...uhh... here's the next chapter! PLEASEDON'TKILLME! -hides-  
**Sherlaylay: **Yaaaay one of my old regulars! -huggles- This is going to be a fun sequel... Well... fun in the 'gruesome, but a whole bunch of surprises' way. Heh... Look forward to hearing from you again darling!  
**Skyla15699: **Awww! You're so sweet! -huggles like crazy- I hope I don't disappoint you! I've been working hard on this sequel. ^^ Keep reading, sweetheart!

**To All My Readers: **So, what do you think Mukuro is up to? And song or musician suggestions for later chapters?

_Song for Chapter:  
A Little Faster - There for Tomorrow, A Little Faster_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Genesis  
**_Set before prologue of Revelation, Defamation and days after epilogue of Praying for Closure.  
Approximately 98 years after Praying for Closure._

"Kotone."

It is funny how one never appreciates what they had until it might be taken away from them. It opened eyes of those blinded by good fortune and ripped thrones away from kings. She saw it now in the legions of males and females below, swathed in the colors of Alaric and Tourin. They were preparing for death.

"Kotone, I believe I called you."

She glanced up, broken from her spiteful reverie to meet the unnerving gaze of a king whose throne was in danger, one who would kill every last being to keep it now that she had reclaimed it.

"I've been in thought here recently, Mukuro," she offered, though did not apologize. The female king did not expect it, but frown lines etched at the corners of her lips. "Is something else wrong?"

"Besides a war? No, but I seek your council. Hiei has gone below with Yusuke to prep the troops." She ushered the redhead to follow and the wind demon did so begrudgingly. Hiei would have been preferred company, a fact that both irritated and unnerved her.

Kotone knew better than to trust the female king; she had tried to be a confidante, yet always did she feel a knife at her back. Mukuro pretended to like her, if only for Hiei's sake, and there might have been a time where the two could have been friends. They were so very alike, after all, but this world was not fit for them to be companions.

They shared their lust for blood and their own secret agendas. The two fought relentlessly to prove themselves over years of running and torture. Both became powerful to protect themselves, doing whatever it took to reach the top, whether they had to rend heads in the process or not.

Where Mukuro held power, Kotone held her secrets. It was the only thing she believed to be keeping her alive by this point. The ruler of Alaric knew her stand-point on this war and how she wanted to go about it- in some ways, but many were left unsaid-, but Kotone knew Mukuro wanted this just as bad as Yomi.

The opportunity to rule all, not just those in their territory, and the name it would make for themselves, the power it would entail. Mukuro was just as greedy as the blind demon.

Kotone did not speak as they wound through the legendary halls of Mukuro's moving fortress, the mobile 'roach'- as Kuwabara had once put it- before coming to a room few were allowed to see. Tanks filled up most of the vacant space against the back wall, whereas windows lined the opposite. A large chair, much resembling a throne, was place in front of these windows, a table and another set of chairs scattered around it.

As usual, the female king took the throne for herself and Kotone chose to stand where she could see both her and out of the window. Dread had not crawled from her heart since Yomi had advanced into the borders of Tourin a day ago, but he had yet to strike.

"You've given me two heirs, Kotone, and powerful ones at that." The redhead did not at all like how Mukuro chose to begin their private conversation. Under normal circumstances, they would talk between a glass of fine alcohol and cards, yet this was far from the norm. "I wish to see all of you protected during this war. When Yomi falls, if he should take me out with him- as unlikely as that is- I would want to assure the throne was still warm when another took it."

Kotone cast her eyes towards the demon female, feeling the wind prickling at her skin where there should be none. It was frightened where she was agitated.

"Mukuro, with all due respect your conversation does not bode well on this situation," she murmured quietly, her voice never rising or changing tone. She would not show weakness to this woman. "What do you ask of me?"

"I want Avaron and Yuji kept from this war," she simply stated, as if it would be so easy. "The two are capable of defending themselves, but to keep them from doing something rash I believe it would be best."

Kotone's jaw set and she glared out of the window at the hordes of troops below. "They have grown far faster than I did as a child. Where it took me nearly ninety-years to grow up and become a woman, they have done so in half that time. I cannot keep them from this war if they wish to be a part of it. I would prefer the two were hidden away where none could find them, but I will not force my opinions on them."

"If I had offspring, I would gladly hide them away," she whispered sardonically, though a tone was held that the redhead barely caught. Jealousy, spite, hatred... The female king was a monster in her own right. "Fortunately, I don't and I can't have any due to my condition. Considering you are under my rule and part of my court, I will be putting them into hiding whether they protest or not. Not only them, but to keep them better in line Yusuke and the human have decided to send Tadao and Koume as well."

Anger flared in the kaze dai youkai and she bit her tongue to the point of blood to silence the warring thoughts that threatened to escape. Mukuro would attempt to take her life if she spoke out against her, whether Kotone was her third-in-command or not. She really did not know how Kuwabara had taken the news when he found out his two children would be stashed away as well. "If that is what you wish. When will this be taking place?"

"I'll have them expedited tonight. Say your goodbyes; you won't see them until this war is over with."

When Kotone turned to Mukuro, if only to glance at the woman's demeanor and try to read her, she was met with a blank look. The only signal that something was wrong was a foreboding twinkle in the female king's eye. Kotone changed her own face to one of stoic indifference before bowing to the woman.

"As you wish, my lord. Will you be going down to the troops as well? It would strengthen their resolve to see their ruler giving them faith."

Mukuro nodded and stood from her throne, smiling eerily. "Yes, I believe you are right. I'll be below with Hiei and Yusuke. See what the others are doing and speak with your offspring."

Kotone waited until the demon was gone before she took her own leave. It was not her children she went to first, but instead she sought out another group that would listen. Daiki, Hajime, Mizue, and Daiki's mate were in one of the topmost rooms, seated around a table and having their own discussion.

The wind demon threw the door open before easing it shut, trying to quell the dread she was feeling so prominently. They stared up at her, shocked and surprised that she was off duty long enough to speak with them. Kotone had seen little of her friends in the last week.

"Ko, what's going on?" Hajime immediately asked. He could sense the raging storm of emotions swirling within her, threatening to lash out and become a maelstrom.

"Not here." She pointed at the walls and all understood. "Mizue, Akiye, I need to take a walk with your mates if you don't mind."

The hawk demoness was the first to nod, a grave expression on her face. "I'll need to speak with you later, Kotone. It's about him." Her hand rested on her swollen belly, drawing the redhead's attention to it.

"Yes, of course. I'll come find you as soon as I can afterwards."

Akiye, a little fire demoness with a temper completely opposite of Daiki, forced a smile at Kotone. "Be careful, all three of you. We never know when something bad will happen."

"Of course." Daiki and Hajime gave loving kisses to their mates before the three left them alone.

* * *

_~:.:{When We Learn Too Much Too Soon, Hold Your Breath Now}:.:~_

The woods did not bend and bow to the winds, for there were none in this part of Makai. The foliage knew something dangerous was coming and all were whispering silent prayers in their own languages. The usual sound of screeching and howling had not been heard for weeks, all in the expectance of a war that was brewing.

Kotone stopped in a familiar clearing, one that was lush with beautiful flowers and fallen trees. Where the earth was once scarred and angry, bushes of elaborate grandeur grew. They had been striving for decades now, ever since Youko Kurama created a memory from a nightmare of a time Kotone had once had during the _TouMa Tournament_. It had become _their_ clearing, one that Daiki, Kotone, and Hajime frequented.

A grave sat at the front of it, far against the trees and nearest a fallen oak that served as their resting spot. Yuji was always with them when they were here.

"Ko, I need you to tell me what is going on," Daiki grumbled, his usual wild attitude tamed from the danger he knew was coming.

She held a hand up before churning the winds around them in a wide arc, completely encasing the clearing in a sound-proof bubble of her element. Only when she knew it was secure did she speak, "Mukuro wishes for Yuji and Avaron to be placed in hiding until the war is over. Koume and Tadao as well."

"Sounds like a great idea, if she can get them to agree," Hajime added, sitting atop the boulder he tended to take up.

Daiki gave a snort of laughter, sitting next to Kotone on the tree. "It's unlikely. The damn brats won't listen to anyone since they believe they've grown up. Right, Ko?"

She gave a small smile and gently smacked him on the arm. "Yes, but they have grown far faster than I had hoped they would. It's not the idea of them hiding during the war that has me troubled."

Hajime, having honed his psychic abilities to formidable levels, had no problem breaking into the storm that was her mind. His eyes widened and he nervously pushed his growing white hair from ghostly green eyes. "You think it is a trap."

"I do not want to think like that, but Mukuro has seemed more hazardous lately. She does not speak with me as she used to, treating me like a friend when I knew I wasn't. I believe she still holds something for Hiei that she doesn't want to admit, and if that is the case-"

"You and the kids are standing in her way," Daiki gaped. "Do you really think she would try to _kill_ all of you?"

The grim expression he received was enough to make him believe the accusations. "I believe she will do anything to get what she wants. Right now, she wants Yomi killed and the possibility of her taking the throne of all of Makai. After that, she'll want a mate that will stand beside her. Hiei has been her right hand for over a century; he's the logical choice."

"If she killed you or the kids, Hiei would die trying to avenge you three," Hajime added. "Does she not see that?"

"Mukuro is smart, even if she is a bitch," scoffed the fire demon. "She has something up her sleeve to fix that."

"What should we do then, Ko?"

The redhead fingered something in her pocket but did not dare draw it out. "If I sent them anywhere, it would be to Genkai's old temple where Kuwabara usually stays with Yukina and the kids. Keiko, Izume, and Shoichi have gone there for safety. Izume may carry the blood of the Mazoku, but Shoichi has nothing more than his spiritual prowess. Yusuke believes them capable, but has a bad feeling about them participating."

"Yuji and Avaron are much stronger than they are though. They won't go into hiding."

Kotone gave a frightening smile to the brute, a single fang protruding the side. "Haji, Dai, tell me something. During a war, is there ever just one battle going on at a time?"

"Usually not, but they are publicized," Daiki shrugged. "I learned that from my video games."

Hajime began to smile as well, his sharp teeth showing. "There are secrets going around in wars, some of which are acting secrets."

"I think we need to place our own secrets down, don't you?" She clenched her fist. "If not to win this thing, but to protect our families. We all have so much more to live for now than just violence and bloodshed. It's like we're back to our younger days when we were fighting for our freedom at the _TouMa_."

"Except now we really do have a fuck-ton more depending on this turning in our favor," Daiki grumbled, the heat radiating off him in waves. "What do you have in mind, Ko?"

"I don't want to say too much, just in case something happens. Just know that whatever I do I am looking out for everyone, alright?" She stood from the worn, decaying bark and stretched. "We have to get going back. I need to see my children before they leave."

* * *

_~:.:{It Was Never Good Enough For Me, Show Me What You're After}:.:~_

"You honestly believe we would agree to something like this?" Red eyes flared in a silent challenge, a threat, urging the one she spoke towards to continue on this failing mission.

Kotone kept an even face, but her eye twitched at her daughter's ignorance. "We don't have a choice, Avaron. Mukuro has ordered it and she won't back down. I tried to change her mind but to no avail. You _will_ be going tonight."

"I will not!" The demoness, one who took more after her father when it came to her abilities, let fire lick up her arms. Her fists were clenched and she ground her teeth together visibly. "I will not let you and Father fight a war that could kill you two! What if us being there could be the difference?"

"Stop being so selfish, Ava," Yuji scoffed, placing a hand on her shoulder and feeling the heat lick at his skin. Where she favored the fiercer element of the mixture, he cared more for the lighter. The winds had graced him with the same power it had given Kotone, though not to the extent she carried it. "Mother does not have a choice in this and neither do we. Do you honestly think we could stick around if we wanted to? She would force us out!"

"I don't care! I will not be leaving them behind! No way! Are you-"

The door slammed open and caused all three sets of eyes to turn on the intruder of their fight. Hiei stood in the door, his face a mask of indifference, before he strode forward and stood before his daughter. He leaned down, his face directly in front of hers, and he spoke quietly.

"Your mother is on the verge of knocking you unconscious," he warned, using his Jagan to trifle through his mate's head. "You will listen. If you should disobey, I will personally see to it you are taken somewhere safe. Mukuro has ordered it."

Avaron glared so mightily at her father, one might believe he would combust. Fortunately, Hiei was used to the expression, though from the woman that helped create these two offspring. He would not back down and she would not win.

After long minutes of shifting her eyes between both Hiei and Kotone, Avaron finally huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine," was the only response she could offer.

Yuji stepped forth and wound his arms around his mother, hugging her tightly with muscles that became clear when his skin stretched. The lean figure may have dwarfed both Avaron or Kotone, but he stood even with Hiei.

Kotone hugged back just as tenderly, heart racing. Tonight they would be expedited to an unknown location, one that she believed would be their graves. Hopefully her plan would work and she could rest easier during the hard times to come.

"Watch over your sister," she whispered solemnly, face against his chest. "I love you, child. Be careful and keep your eyes opened. Listen to the advice Yuji is sure to give you in your mind. He watches over all of us still."

"Yes, Mother. I love you as well."

Avaron, still pouting, was a little more reluctant to step into her mother's waiting arms. Once she was there, she returned the gesture just as much. Kotone knew she was frightened and worried, but the child had to learn what must be done to survive. No, the _woman_. Her children were fully-grown.

"I love you," Avaron mumbled into her long ear, a trait Kotone shared only with Yuji. "Please, please be safe."

"I promise you," offered the wind demon, though she wondered if she could keep to her word. "I love you too."

Hiei barely hugged Yuji, for the two had established long ago that it was not something they favored to do between themselves. Avaron, on the other hand, clung to him as if life had been taken from him. She idolized her father in every way and often trained with him if she had the chance. It was no surprise she had taken more to fire than to wind.

The four set out down the hall, a thick silence following them as they went. All were wrapped in their own thoughts, even as they broke through to the outside, night cloaking them like a veil. The only light came from the two guards posted at the door, holding torches to allow them to see one another.

They were not the first to arrive either, considering Kuwabara and Yukina stood nearby with their children. The twins, Tadao and Koume, seemed a little more nervous than anything else.

Tadao, a spiritually aware human- if he could be called that, considering he was still young and already ninety-seven years old-, carried the characteristics of his father. From the orange hair, broad and tall build, and the determination that glittered in his eyes to the love that radiated from him, he was a miniature Kuwabara. He was the first to approach the group, giving a brief hug to Kotone and a firm handshake to Hiei.

"Mother, calm down," Koume insisted, her sea foam hair blending in with her mother's. She possessed the power over ice and was a profound healer, taking after her mother in almost every way. "Let me say goodbye to Aunt Kotone and Uncle Hiei."

When Yukina was pried from Koume, she clung to her mate instead. Kuwabara hushed her, trying his best to calm the koorime down and failing.

"We'll be safe," Tadao promised as his sister gave hugs to both their relatives. "Between me, Yuji, Avaron, and Koume, we will be safe."

Kotone felt as if he was trying to reassure himself more than the rest of them.

"Take them and be careful. It is time to leave." Mukuro had entered the scene, giving no emotion to show she felt bad for forcing them to do this, to abandon their children on the eve of war. Kotone hated her more in that instant than she ever had before.

Ten armed and high-leveled demons made up the guard of the four offspring. They waved to their parents, but had no more time to grieve before they were ushered off into the dark woods. Not a single light accompanied them, but when Avaron turned at the edge of the forest Kotone knew the look she gave them.

She had glared at Mukuro, one filled with just as much malice as Kotone held in her heart for the female king, before disappearing with the group.

Silence was not allowed for long, for Mukuro clapped her hands and waved everyone inside the fortress. "They'll be safe."

"They better be," Kuwabara and Kotone said in unison, giving each other a pained smile once they realized.

They did not catch the horrid glance Mukuro offered in return.

* * *

_~:.:{Just A Little Faster}:.:~_

A figure sat alone in his elaborate tent, hidden deep in the forests. He was meditating on the war to come and all that he would be forced to do in order to play his part. The tides were churning and he knew what could have happened at the _TouMa_ ninety-eight years ago would have been a tea party compared to this.

Honestly, he was worried beyond all doubt. He would need to be on his toes and able to watch his back from every direction. He knew he would be in serious trouble throughout this entire war if he stepped a single foot out of line. He could not allow that to happen.

He had too many loved ones that would be injured if he did not keep his guard up. If anything, he would survive for them.

The man barely noticed the fluttering of wind or the breeze that carried in the front flap of his temporary dwelling. When he cracked open his eyes, ready to close the flap, the wind completely died out and he stared curiously at something on the floor.

A single piece of paper was folded, lying atop a rich rug as if it had been there all along. He knew better. He had scoured this tent for any sort of misconception the moment it was presented to him. He knew every nook and cranny, every scrap of parchment and flask of water. This was new.

Standing carefully, he approached the paper and stared down at it. It could have been a paper bomb for all he knew and he would need to be cautious. The man kneeled next to it, but before he could touch the strange note a stray burst of wind knocked it open.

The handwriting and peculiar circumstances that he received it alerted him of the sender. He did not hesitate to pick it up, narrowed eyes skimming over the letter. As he read, his jaw set tightly and he knew he could not refuse the request given.

He did not make a noise as he stood there, contemplating how to go about this. After long moments and a solid plan forming in his head, he knew what he had to do. The note was pocketed, concealing any evidence, and he donned a dark cloak. He knew where he had to go and little time was given for him to do it.

He would help in any way he could, whether it risked his own life or not.

* * *

**Review!**

**To All My Readers:** So, what do you think Mukuro is up to? And song or musician suggestions for later chapters?

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
And in a war, death will come. Yet, was it ever really death? Kotone had indeed created her own secret agendas with allies hidden in all corners of Makai, and that was the only reason she lived to see what was to come. Without her secrets, Mukuro would have killed her long ago. And now, holding a secret that was one of glorious purpose, she is to be separated from her loved ones._

_But... had she planned that too?_


	3. III: Unforgiveable

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm a bit later than usual with the update! I had GISHWHES last week and had no time whatsoever to update! Enjoy! Review! Blah! Oh, and what's with the lack of reviews, ne?! What happened to all my regulars from _Praying for Closure?!_

**Skyla15699:** =3 I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. It's terribly hard to make a war story, at least to me. T_T I'm used to fighting and all, but not on this scale! Yeah, Mukuro has kinda taken the role of the evil madman villain in this one, ne? I usually like her- the anime, for example- but needed a villain and she fit the part. Keep on readin' and reviewin', sweetheart! You're the only one doing so regularly. T_T

**To All My Readers: **Do you think Kotone will succeed in whatever she has planned or is she simply out of her mind? o.o

_Song for Chapter:  
Done For You - Black Veil Brides, Wretched & Divine_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unforgiveable**

Relentlessly, Kotone paced the set-up of rooms she shared with Hiei, her mate sitting not far off in the window and watching her as she moved. He knew she was troubled and the fire demon would be lying if he said he was not. Their children and his niece and nephew had been sent off to a secret location neither knew about. He was brimming with rage, but he hoped Mukuro's intentions were pure.

Something told him they were not.

Since the children had been sent off last night, his mate had not stopped moving. Her feet did not echo against the floor, despite how she stomped heatedly. On occasion she would stop, staring out of the window and avoiding Hiei's gaze altogether. He knew her better than most after their long years together, and her current actions were completely out of character for the woman.

She had not spoken to him, not a single word, though he stayed by her side. Mukuro had tried to call for him once, but he quickly informed her that he would not be leaving until Kotone had finally calmed down. To say the female king has been flustered would have been an understatement. She was furious for him choosing Kotone's company over hers, but what she did not realize is he actually cared for his mate.

When they had first mated and Kotone had been presented to the King of Alaric, Mukuro had seemingly been overjoyed. At the time, she believed he had mated the demoness because of her peculiar power and beauty, hips wide enough to birth as many children as they wanted. She had not realized it was because he _loved_ Kotone.

Love; it was still a hard word for the fire demon to stomach. He rarely said it, and even now he fought his tongue to keep it from slithering past his lips, if only to calm the woman down. She knew he loved her and their offspring, despite the lack of it being said. The way he acted around Avaron, Yuji, and Kotone was enough for them. He had never been the affectionate type, something Kotone loved him for. She was not one to cling to her lover and she almost blatantly refused any open shows of affection.

Still, he watched her silently. Over the century she had not aged a day, but he noticed how her hips had grown wider and her bust had become fuller from childbirth. Her hair was still the same length, yet only because she cut it monthly, and her eyes seemed deeper with the knowledge and training she had undergone, some of which had been thanks to Mukuro. Regardless of these minor differences, she was nevertheless the fierce kaze dai youkai he had met all those years ago.

Kotone stopped once more and this time, her eyes glanced to Hiei. A sense of panic lie dormant in those pale orbs and he immediately stood from his seat. Her acute hearing had picked up something he had not.

"Hiei."

Before he could take the long strides to wrap his mate in his arms, the door burst open and Yukina came running in. She bypassed Hiei and threw her thin arms around Kotone, clinging to her and sobbing uncontrollably. Kuwabara followed soon after, the tears on his cheeks symbol that something horrible had happened.

"Yukina, what is going on?" Kotone whispered, holding the smaller girl tightly. Where Yukina had stayed the same height, both Hiei and Kotone had grown by a few inches. The fire demon was still taller than his mate, though.

"T-Tadao and K-Koume!"

Kotone cast a worried glance up to Hiei and he felt the anger from before unraveling into a maelstrom of fury. If something had happened to them, Yuji and Avaron had been involved. _He was furious._

"Kuwabara," he called, his hard gaze set on the lumbering oaf, "explain."

"We just found out their group was attacked. Fourteen bodies were found, burned to a crisp and unrecognizable." Kuwabara wavered on his feet, swaying but refusing to fall to give his wife what little strength he could.

"My children!" Kotone screamed, releasing Yukina and breathing heavily. A wild, untamed look was in her eyes. Any other circumstance, Hiei might have escorted Kuwabara and his sister from the room to take advantage of such ferocity in his mate, but this was hardly the time. No, he felt just as she looked- frantic. "MUKURO!"

Kotone tore from the room and down the hall, Hiei close on her heels. He caught up to her just as she stormed into the tank room, restraining the thrashing demoness against himself from the female king.

Mukuro stood from her throne, a fake visage of sorrow raveled around her. "I'm sorry Kotone, Hiei. I thought I had sent the best with them."

"I DEMAND YOU EXPLAIN! NOW!" Kotone's voice echoed across the loud hall and it was certain any with ears could hear it within Tourin.

The female king frowned, eyes narrowed on the wind demoness. She did not like being ordered around, and certainly not by her third-in-command. Regardless, she owed the two an explanation.

"The human was not given all the details," she informed the raging woman. "More than fourteen bodies were found, some of which had traces of the uniform for Yomi's army embedded in their charred flesh. I have already prepped the troops for retaliation."

Kotone continued to try and maneuver her way out of Hiei's arm, snarling and howling as one did when their heart had broken. Hiei had little strength to restrain her, but did so if only to keep from losing one of the last people that made up his broken family. If she attacked Mukuro, she would surely die.

"You foul beast!" Kotone hollered, stopping long enough to set her deadliest gaze upon the female king. "You had this planned! I knew you would stop at nothing to get rid of me and the children! I know of your darkest intentions, Mukuro, and I hate you now more than ever!"

Mukuro's face turned up into a wicked smile, one that would usually have her opponent cringing away from the wrath that would surely follow. Kotone and Hiei were not her usual group of spectators, though.

"I order you banished from my fortress. I cannot trust you now that you've snapped. Hiei, get her out of here," the female king calmly said, waving her hand around and turning her back on the two. "And should you come back, Kotone, I will slaughter you without hesitation."

"_When_ I return, it will be your head on a pike, mounted for the three worlds to see!" Kotone pushed away from her mate and made towards the door, storming as quickly as she could out of the structure.

Hiei glanced up at Mukuro to find her eyes on him. "I expect you to stay, Hiei, but see your mate off. I would hate for her to be injured in her fit of rage."

The fire demon ground his teeth together before taking off after Kotone. He did not get very far before Daiki, Hajime, their mates, Kuwabara and his sister confronted him. The koorime was still sobbing uncontrollably, held tenderly by her husband, while the others were obviously enraged.

"Where is Kotone?" Daiki demanded.

"She has been banished. I'm searching for her now, fool," Hiei hissed in return, trying to run past them. Hajime blocked his way.

"We know where she will be. We will meet you in the clearing as the sun begins to drop." The brute pushed all out of the way, hurrying them along down the corridor.

Hiei ignored the strange behavior and instead took flight outside. He followed Hajime's advice and went straight to the clearing not far from here that Kotone frequented. Before he broke the tree line, he heard voices, and familiar ones at that. Kotone was not alone and she sounded far less upset than before.

"Yusuke, calm yourself."

"How can I when all your kids are dead? How dare you not be upset! I mean, your children are _dead_!" Hiei felt pain begin in his thundering heart, but before he could enter the scene and slaughter the King of Tourin, Kotone reacted.

The winds picked up, spinning a wide circle where even Hiei was enclosed in it. Within, all was still, like the eye of a fierce storm, and he knew she had made sure no other could listen in on their conversation.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Urameshi?" Kotone had the audacity to laugh. Hiei could not hold back any longer and burst through and into the clearing.

His mouth opened, fire licking at his knuckles, and he felt himself ready to snap on her. She was _laughing_. How dare she when their children had just been slaughtered like worthless monsters!

"Hiei, calm down as well. All four of the kids are fine," Kotone whispered, never moving her gaze from Yusuke. "I made sure of that before they left last night. It was no accident I assure you."

"Explain, woman," Hiei huffed, crossing his arms. The tension in him began to wane, hoping for news that would lighten the burden altogether. Only once had he been so upset over someone's death, and that was ninety-eight years ago when his mate was encased in a coffin of ice.

Kotone gave him a small smile, secretive and calculating. "I will not go too far into detail, but I knew Mukuro planned on killing them. I made sure she could not have the privilege."

"She wants Hiei," Yusuke realized. "Trying to pick all of you off, eh? They're alive, right? That's all I care about."

"Yes, I promise all four are alive and probably angry with me. Now, I've been banished Yusuke. Have you heard?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together. "She can't banish someone from _my_ territory! Who the hell does that old bitch think she is? I'm going to tear her a new one-"

"I know she cannot," Kotone mumbled, sighing in agitation. "I'm going off and away from here, Yus. I have plans and agendas that might help us turn all of this around. For now, the children need someone to protect them. I'll go out of my way to assure their safety, and as such I need to find them."

"But you aren't going alone."

Yusuke and Hiei looked up, the first showing his surprise where the other hid it. The group that had stopped the fire demon in the hall of the moving fortress stood there, but it was not their presence that was astounding. No, instead it was how the women were raveled in cloaks with bags on their backs.

"Daiki and Hajime informed us of what you did, Ko," Kuwabara beamed. "Thank you. I really can't tell you how much this means to me."

"I'll be taking the women with me," Kotone explained for everyone that did not understand. "Mukuro is going to stop at nothing to assure that she wins this war. That means getting rid of problematic nuisances such as our friends."

"I'm sticking around," Kuwabara jumped in, "but Daiki and Hajime are going somewhere else."

"More plans," Hajime simply stated. "We won't tell anyone what is going on until necessary, just in case Mukuro catches wind. Yusuke, we're on your side."

"Thanks," added the King of Tourin. "I guess we can't stop you guys, huh?"

"No." The answer was quick and from more than one party.

"Say your goodbyes." Kotone moved up and shook Yusuke's hand. "In case we don't make it through this war, know I do care for you as a close friend, Yusuke Urameshi."

"You too, Ko. Will you check on Keiko, Izume, and Shoichi too? I know they're going crazy."

"Of course." She moved over to Kuwabara, giving him the same goodbye. It was Hajime and Daiki that enveloped her in thick hugs. "I'll be safe guys, don't worry."

"Oh, we know. Remember we love you and help take care of our girls, would you?" Hajime ruffled her hair and Daiki snorted.

"Akiye can kick enough ass without Kotone. Trust me, I know!" The laughter flowed freely, lightening hearts and causing some to forget, if only for a moment, that they were on the eve of battle. "Love you, Ko."

"Love you guys too," she beamed. Hiei was her last to see and without waiting for a warning, she clung to him. Never would she do this in public if she was not afraid that this might very well be the last time she saw the man she loved. "Hiei, please be careful. I love you more than anything but I have to do this. Play to Mukuro if you have to. Hell, tell her I want nothing to do with you or something. Just stay alive, alright?"

Hiei snorted, but his face buried itself in her hair without much thought. "You too, Kotone. If you do not return alive, woman, I will go to Reikai just to maim you."

She smiled against his shirt, nuzzling her nose into it and graphing the scent to memory. "God, I do love you."

_'I love you as well,'_ he whispered in her mind and she sighed in content. _'Protect Yuji and Avaron.'_

'_With my life, spit-fire._'

She released him and stood tall, her hair blowing in the wind. Hiei gazed on, his chest swelling with pride for his mate. Here she stood, proud and determined. She never had been anything less in his eyes, but now she was something remarkable. Almost as alluring as the moment she brought two children into this world. She would be alright, but if not he would turn the three worlds upside down to avenge her. All for her...

"Goodbye for now, everyone. Akiye, Yukina, Mizue, let's go."

"Yeah," the agreed quickly.

Kotone turned and began to run through the forests, hearing the soft noise of two sets of footsteps on her heel. Yukina was being carried, probably by Mizue, and the wind demoness was thankful for this much.

She did not look back; if she did, she would have surely stopped and changed her mind altogether. No, she had to fight to survive and to do this, she would have to be away from all of them. She knew she would do a lot of things she was not proud of in the near future, but for now she was just thankful all she loved were alive.

For now.

* * *

**REVIEW! BY DAMN, REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**To All My Readers:** Do you think Kotone will succeed in whatever she has planned or is she simply out of her mind? o.o

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
Kotone's secret agendas are slowly brought into life as her promise is made true. The children were alive, but by what means? How had she gone around Mukuro without the female king ever realizing? It takes a lot to bring a demon down, especially one protecting her offspring. With her three feminine companions along for the ride, she will reveal just how much more she is ready to do to bring about the end to a war that could very well rock the three worlds._


	4. IV: Fortunate

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter four! I've been listening to some new music (for me, at least) on Pandora and I think I've found a few new bands that'll be great for chappie songs this go around. I'm trying to find my muse for this story again, though it is written up to chapter 22, in the least. I want to thank everyone for the awesome, positive feedback. I love you guys!

**Vallerria:** Welcome back darling! I'm playing off Mukuro's lust to obtain her goals and have made her a bit nutso if you get my meaning. I mean, as you said, attacking Hiei and Kotone's family is completely suicidal in every aspect. Especially when you see how badass Avaron and Yuji JR are. I love them soooo much! -huggles the children- XD Imagine Dragons is pretty good... buuuuut I don't think it'll fit the theme of this story, heh. It's more of a rock genre kinda thing, ya know? OMG lmfao! GISHWHES is not a goldfish virus, darling! It's the 'Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen', hosted by Supernatural's Misha Collins. We had a damn good run this year, but we haven't found out the winning team yet. -crosses fingers- I had to swim in a damned dumpster (it was horrible) with floaties, so I better get at least a 'great job' from the man. Heh... I have a few ideas in mind on the fight with Mukuro, but I can already promise you it won't be Kotone that kills her off, if she is ever killed. That might be considered a spoiler, but when you see what I have in store you'll understand. XD Oh, and you can ramble all you want! I love your ramblings! XD They make me think, or they make me laugh... Kudos! I hope you like all that is to come... And not kill me? Well, you didn't kill me in PFC so I think I'll live till the end of this one. Thank you for the review, sweetheart! Enjoy!  
**Ariya:** Ahh! I'm glad you liked PFC! That was one of the big hits, from what I've been told, with my readers. It makes me happy to know that you love Kotone and her team as much as I did. I simply can't stand an OC that does not fit in well with a story, regardless of the genre. Thus, I try as hard as I can to make my OCs decent enough to work with the cannon characters properly. Oh dear, I'm rambling. Anyways, thanks for the positive review; it made my day a little brighter. ^^ I hope you enjoy my stories, sweetheart. xoxo

_Song for Chapter:  
Call Me Alive - Icon For Hire, Icon For Hire_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fortunate**

"Where are we?" Akiye whispered into the still night, following behind the wind demoness. They had been moving for hours, relentlessly trekking across the lands of Makai. None really knew where they were going, save the redhead that led them.

Kotone stopped outside of a cave with an enormous rock covering the entrance. Without waiting to answer Akiye, she churned the wind around them in a fierce typhoon, successfully pushing the boulder from the entrance just as a grin played across her face.

It was then the woman turned to face her three companions, eyes alight and stopping short on Yukina. "I'm getting all of you to safety. There is only one place in the three worlds I would go right now."

"Where is that?" Mizue mumbled, gently setting the koorime down on her feet. "I recognize this place."

"This is the way to the barrier that separates Makai from Ningenkai," Kotone explained before pulling out a few devices from her bag. They were grotesque looking creatures, throbbing and pulsing. She ushered the group inside and sealed off the barrier once more. "A little light, Akiye?"

"Yes, of course."

A flame ignited in the darkness and cast an eerie glow across the group. The strange, writhing creatures seemed even more macabre in such little light. "Akiye, remove your shirt. Mizue, Yukina, the two of you should be fine to cross the barrier. Unfortunately, Akiye and I are a little higher up on the food chain and must wear these to get through."

"Just what is that thing?" Akiye mumbled, refusing to step closer to it.

"It's something Yusuke told me about a long time ago. Just put the thing on, would you?" Kotone stepped closer to the fire demon, allowing the woman time enough to pull up her loose top. When bare flesh was exposed, the creature greedily attached itself to her back.

"I feel it suckling my youkai," grumbled Akiye before casting her red eyes on Kotone. "I'll put this thing on you if necessary."

"No, I'll do it." Yukina moved forward and gingerly removed the beast from Kotone's fingers. "All of you have carried me over thousands of miles without rest. I owe you all at least this."

Kotone smiled grimly and turned, yanking her top up and waiting. Mizue spoke up before the beast was put on her back. "We must cut the bandages, Ko. Otherwise there's not enough room."

"Do it then."

The bandages restraining Kotone's breasts were cut, allowing them to breathe but also causing the wind demon to feel uncomfortable. She bit back any response, giving Yukina the go ahead to give the greedy creature a source to chew on. Small teeth dug into her spine and the slimy feeling of the little monster was enough to make Kotone's skin crawl.

"All done," Yukina whispered, though she helped the woman pull her shirt back down to cover it. Kotone accepted her help in wrapping the cloak around her body once more.

"Come on, it won't take long now." Kotone beamed, trying to lighten the women's hearts. She only hoped it had worked before they took off running through the cave.

* * *

_~:.:{I Have Come Unwound Without Falling, Promise Me You Won't Back Down}:.:~_

Four figures leapt through the barrier that separated the two worlds, once more in a cave and gasping for breath. Many would believe that traveling through the dimensions was nothing but a piece of cake, but those are the ones who had yet to experience it. It felt as if a constant pulling was ripping at every inch of your body, trying to lead you astray. It was nowhere near pleasant, especially for those that had to dull down their energy.

"And this is precisely why I never traveled with Daiki to Ningenkai," Akiye hissed, haphazardly picking herself up from the dirt. "I feel as if I've been in a nonstop fight for years."

"It has only been a day," Yukina informed her. The koorime was exhausted, but not nearly to the point that Mizue, Akiye, and Kotone were. The hawk hanyou had shouldered her the entire time they were in the barrier, trying to keep her close. "Thank you, Mizue."

"No problem, Yukina," gasped the hanyou. "Can we just get to wherever we are going so I can eat and rest?"

"Yes, and we must hurry. In the Human World, some of us will surely standout." From Kotone's long pointed ears, Yukina's vibrant hair, to Mizue's dress of feathers, they would certainly be noticed. The only one that looked even close to the normal here was Akiye.

This time, Kotone picked Yukina up under her legs and shoulders, unable to carry the girl on her back thanks to the beast still making her youkai a meal. They walked the expanse of the cave and into the night of Ningenkai. Nothing seemed amiss in this world, whereas Makai was crawling with troops and war. It was a welcomed change, but it still weighed heavy on their hearts.

"We still have a good few miles to go," Kotone informed the group. "Is everyone up for the run?"

"If it means food and a bed at the end, I am," Akiye snorted, forcing a smile. Her short auburn tresses caught the wind just right and caused it to flap incessantly around her ears.

"We run then. Keep up, because we have a ways to go," she whispered heatedly, her hold on Yukina strengthening enough to keep from dropping her without leaving marks. Even then, she did not worry over a few bruises when they had such an important journey ahead still.

No one spoke once more, allowing Kotone to relentlessly lead them through more foliage, though drastically different than what the Makai natives were used to. They painstakingly elongated their trip, all in hopes of avoiding the major cities and towns that sprung up on every side of them.

Dawn had begun to kiss the horizon by the time the wind demon started to slow her movements. Gingerly, she set the koorime on her feet, brushing the few leaves and twigs from her mated sister. Yukina smiled, politely nodding her head before Akiye and Mizue caught up to the two of them.

"Akiye, turn," ordered the redhead. Once she had done as she was told, Kotone coaxed the suckling monster from her back and shoved it deep into the once empty bag in her arms. "Will someone help?"

"I got it," Mizue murmured, stepping forth and assisting her long-time friend, shoving the beast alongside its kin. "Are we close? I'm famished."

"You haven't strained yourself, have you?" Akiye quickly added, rubbing Mizue's swollen stomach. "I can still feel his ki."

"He's fine. Though, I think he got a little antsy with the running. Demon babies, you know?" she beamed, the gesture crawling into her eyes. "Anyways, about that food?"

Kotone did not speak, but instead traipsed a few feet further until her hand outstretched, removing a wild bush clean from the ground and throwing it away from the group. Hidden behind the destroyed foliage was a dojo, large and beautiful and in excellent shape for a place that was rarely touched any more, save the occasional visit.

"Welcome to Genkai's temple," she softly said, smiling in memory of a woman that had passed long before this war had even been dreamed up.

"I knew we were coming here." Yukina was the first to move forward, breaking through the tree line into the slowly brightening clearing, her companions following.

"Isn't it dangerous that we are here without those bug things on us?" Akiye stuck closer to Kotone than usual, red eyes darting around her in a sense of caution. "I mean, we could be attacked."

"Long have all demons that dared to stray into Ningenkai known that the territory belonging to the deceased Genkai and her successors is off limits," explained the wind demon, just as movement was caught by the door of the temple. "And now we get our show."

A flash erupted from the building, nothing more than a blur of swirling red and black. Kotone's arms opened on instinct as the force of the blow nearly toppled her over, though a set of limbs secured tightly around her waist, two pairs of feet grounding them. Scarlet hair with a few white pieces in the bangs obstructed her view, but the scent was one she knew well.

"Took you long enough," came a drawling voice, though the arms squeezed once more before releasing her.

Before Kotone could respond, a cry of joy sounded from Yukina. Her eyes ventured to the heartwarming sight of the koorime being embraced by her twins, the very pair she believed dead days ago.

"Tadao! Koume!" Yukina called, clinging to them as if their lives would fly away should she let go. "I believed you both dead!"

"Trust me, we did too." The girl that answered was nearly a replica of Yukina, from the sea foam hair to the blazing ruby of her eyes, whereas the other party carried more features of his father, save the unnatural beauty inherited from the demon hidden away in him.

"I'll explain inside," Kotone hollered, catching all their attention. She could see Yuji standing in the door, his lengthy black hair swaying in the wind and causing her grim frown to try and lift towards a smile. It did so, but not by much. "Is Keiko and the kids awake?"

"Right here," came the reply from behind Yuji, just as Keiko's head popped out from the side. "I'll put on some tea. Is anyone hungry?"

"Famished!" shrieked the only one heavy in her pregnancy. Mizue hurried into the unfamiliar dojo, followed shortly by the others.

"Come on, Mother." Avaron pulled her mother's arm and paced beside her into the kitchen. "Now can you explain what is going on?"

"Everyone, find room in here. I would like Keiko and Izume to hear this as well." Kotone sat at the head of the table, graciously accepting a hug from both of Yukina's children, her own son, and Keiko's pair. The two Urameshi females had already begun to make a large breakfast for the entourage, though considering the expanse of the kitchen they were plenty close enough to the tall table to hear.

"Mother, begin with the false attack," Yuji prompted, standing to her side so the women could take a seat.

Kotone gave a small nod, crossing her arms and glancing around the table. Shoichi, a brown-haired, hazel-eyed replica of Yusuke, and Tadao, a spikey and orange haired boy with dark eyes, were the only two that did not seem fully awake. She gave them a glare, urging the mischievous duo to wake up before she made them. They needed to hear all of what she had to say.

"Well, first of all, have you been informed of the recent news with the war, Keiko, Izume, Shoichi?"

"They told us everything they knew," Shoichi grumbled, motioning sleepily towards the other teens- well, teens in the standards of demons, at least.

"Good. I knew Mukuro had something planned from the get-go. She wants me out of the picture to get to Hiei-"

"That stupid bitch!" Avaron, as always, snarled.

Kotone gave her a fierce look, "Quiet, child. I am speaking. Anyways, to get to Hiei would mean not only getting rid of me, but our children as well. Thus, when she proposed that she would move not only Yuji and Avaron, but Tadao and Koume as well, to a safe location, it was obvious she had planned to 'dispose' of them. Naturally, we could not let that happen."

"You mean she was going to kill our _children_?" Yukina, whose voice was usually lilting and sweet, had taken a tone of malice. "_Our CHILDREN?!"_

A grim nod was her response before Kotone continued. "Well, I made sure that could not happen by shooting a letter to Kurama without Yomi, or anyone else for that matter, knowing. While our offspring were being transported, I asked him to take them out of harm's way. Obviously, despite the painfully short notice, he was able to do so. He was instructed to send them here with someone he trusted."

"Rinku showed us the way," Yuji added. "Our company was attacked in the dead of night by a bunch of plants and next thing we knew, Kurama had informed us of the situation in few words and the four of us helped get rid of the demons that were supposedly moving us to a safe and secret location."

"I burned the landscape to a crisp," Avaron proudly exclaimed.

"Kurama also brought some sort of mimicking plant with him that replicated our bodies before she burned them," explained Tadao, rubbing his eyes. "I chopped up some trees and we did a little more damage to look like the fight took a while. With Rinku and Kurama there, we hardly had a challenge."

"They did most of the dirty work," whispered Koume, grimacing. She had seen plenty of death in her time, but- like her mother- she preferred to be on the end that healed the dying instead of contributing. It was a wonder she and Avaron were so close.

"Did you stage your little freak out on Mukuro?" Akiye had begun to catch onto the plan far swifter than Kotone had believed. She had to give the saucy fire demoness some credit- she had to put up with Daiki and was literally his 'better half'.

"Absolutely. I'm surprised she did not try to kill me, though. Fortunately, she didn't because she needed to keep Hiei on her side. He stayed, as I asked, and I promised I would make sure all of you were safe," Kotone yawned, just as a steaming plate of food was placed in front of her. Izume smiled, her black hair pulled up and hazel eyes glimmering. "Thank you, 'zume."

"You're welcome, Aunt Ko."

Silence reigned as the hungry group immersed themselves in a delicious breakfast they had not been able to have in days. It had been rare they stopped for food, usually eating as they traveled, and their only stops had really been for Mizue's sake, due to her swollen stomach.

"So," the deafening quiet had been broken by Avaron no sooner than the plates had been cleared from the table, "what's next?"

Kotone frowned, hand positioned on her full stomach and eyes diverted to the peaceful morning shining through the window. Ningenkai had no idea what might spill into their borders. She could not let that happen, not when her children were here in hiding.

"I'll be staying to rest, but after that I am leaving. I will probably go by the cover of night this evening."

It caused an uproar.

"You can't just up and leave now!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going without me, Mother!"

"There's bound to be a reasonable second to that plan."

"It's dangerous out there now!"

So continued the the onslaught until Mizue, her brow twitching, stood and slammed her hand on the table. "Everyone, shut up! Shit! Kotone, do explain, would you?"

The redhead gave her a small smile in thanks before turning to the varied expressions of the large home. "I have an idea in mind that could help us end this war quicker, but to do that I need to go for now. The faster I get moving, the faster the war comes closer to its end. I'm sure it has already started now that the blame has been placed on Yomi for our children's supposed deaths."

"You can't go alone," Avaron glowered, her face nearly as red as her eyes, her hair. "I demand you take me with you."

"No."

"Damn it, I said-"

"Ava," Yuji warned before rounding on his parent. "Mother, would you at least give thought to taking us along? We cannot sit here and let our loved ones die without doing anything."

Kotone opened her mouth, snapped it closed, and then opened it once more, "I'll think on it."

"Mother-"

"I said, I'd think on it Avaron. Now still your tongue. The four of us need sleep." Kotone stood from the table, abrasively passing the group and heading towards the room that had long ago been dubbed Hiei's during his stay in the temple. It had been shared with the wind demon anytime they visited after their mating had occurred.

She was pleased to find a set of pajamas, along with a multiple of other sundries that would be necessary for her visits, washed and set out for her. Apparently Keiko had been smart enough to know Kotone would come to see her offspring the moment the opportunity presented itself.

After a lengthy shower and in the fresh night clothes, the little wind demon sat herself upon the windowsill. It was cushioned and plenty large enough for her to perch, though she suspected the room had been given to Hiei just for this reason. The mere thought of _her_ fire demon alongside Mukuro was maddening, her cheeks flaring red in a silent rage, but there was little she could do at this time.

Mukuro would undoubtedly make a move on _her_ mate, as soon as she believed Kotone's scent had washed itself from him. She could only pray that Hiei would go along with Mukuro's advances, as she instructed, but she feared just how far the King of Alaric would try to take things. Kotone had made it known to Hiei that he would need to do _anything_ to get the female king to believe he had joined her completely, but the length Mukuro would take things was beyond her.

_'If she does what I believe she will do, I shall be the one to take her head.' _Despite everything, no blame would be given to Hiei. She loved him much too dearly and knew he would do as she asked in respect of her.

A brief knock tore Kotone from her rampaging thoughts and without meaning it, she cast a glare upon the body that had opened her door and now leaned against the closed entrance. Keiko had made an appearance, though she seemed to have a war going on in her head the moment she caught the look the wind demon gave her. In response, Kotone softened the glare to nothing more than an empty smile. She was drained.

"Yes, Keiko?"

The brunette realized it was safe and moved further into the room, taking a seat upon the well-made bed. She held Kotone's gaze before saying, "I'm worried, you know?"

"We all are. We all have loved ones at stake and most of them are in the middle of the battle zone. If you need to talk, go ahead. I'm afraid I'm not good company right now," she explained softly, though moved her body to fully face the immortal human. The sunlight warmed her back significantly, causing a yawn to erupt from her mouth.

Keiko chewed on her lip, wringing her hands together. "I know Yusuke wouldn't leave me. He's done things I thought impossible before and yet he just keeps coming back. I mean, he's died twice already."

_'They say the third time is the charm,'_ her subconscious screamed, and unbeknownst to Kotone, Keiko had the same thought. "And he'll keep all the others safe, I'm sure."

"It's just, well, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara are such great friends and now they're pitted against each other," whispered the fragile woman. "The kids are safe and that much at least gives me some peace of mind, but I can't stop thinking something bad is going to happen."

Kotone slowly stood and sat beside Keiko, taking her shaking hands between her own. A small smile was given to the brunette, eyes sincere as she spoke, "I will do everything in my power to make sure no one dies this time, Keiko. I can't make promises, but know I'll do whatever I can, despite the risk."

"Ko, what are you doing when you leave? Please, I must know!" Keiko had tears in her eyes, ones that Kotone wanted to wipe away and tell her that everything would be fine. She could not lie to her friend, her family, like that.

"I cannot say, and you know that already. The less this house knows, the safer you all will be. Just know that I have a plan, and despite how crazy and possibly reckless it could be, I have to do it. I'll be gone for a long time, but when I come back, I swear I'll have something up my sleeve."

_'If it works...'_

Keiko nodded solemnly, squeezing Kotone's hands one last time before pulling away. She stood, preparing to leave, before the other stopped her in her tracks. "Before I leave tonight, I want all the adults to meet me in the sitting room. I'll call the kids in at the end, but in the mean time I need to talk to all of you in private."

"Yes, alright." Keiko quietly drew the curtains of the room shut before exiting, the door carefully shut behind her. "Sleep well, Kotone."

All she did was leave an unsure wind demoness to her own silently, worried thoughts.

* * *

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
From the moment she had been born to a wind demoness in Makai, Kotone had never been alone. She did not favor the loss of company, but the darker the days grow, the more she has to do. Her family would only get hurt if they stayed with her... or they would try to stop her. She had a plan, a shoddy one, but a plan that could very well turn the tide of this war. But, she knew she could not keep her children and their friends at bay for long; they were _her_ offspring, after all, and would fight to join in this war. Thus, a few careful words and an intelligent son were all she needed to lay down the plans for more secret agendas, more lies. And as Kotone takes her solitary journey, Hajime and Daiki were ready to join in their part. The war was beginning; the secrets had become deep enough to drown in._


	5. V: Departure

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait guys. A series of circumstances has made it hard for me to update. I won't really get into details, but just know that things were life or death important.

_Song for Chapter:  
Sleepwalking Past Hope - H.I.M., Venus Doom_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Departure**

Kotone sat alone in the sitting room of Genkai's temple, a fresh mug of hot tea clasped tightly between her claws. Her eyes were cast towards the ceiling, immersed in her own thoughts and plans. In all honesty, she was worried.

Yes, she had a plan, but it was shoddy at best. While she was off doing something she believed could help the war, those she knew and loved could be dying. Most of all, she was worried about Hiei. They had been together without a fight between the two when a war had to come and disrupt their peace. Though she knew something horrible had been in the works, she never figured it to be something so grand that all of Makai would be involved.

Yet, it was not only Makai at risk. There was not a doubt in her mind that war would spill into Ningenkai, and when it did Reikai would join the frontlines. That brought Koenma into things- who had been in constant contact with their group since the _TouMa Tournament_ they participated in- and his father King Enma as well. It would not bode well for demons, considering the great King of Reikai had been chomping at the bits to eradicate all of demon-kind for longer than she had been alive.

Then there was Jin and all the others in their growing group, but her brother most importantly. He was one for playful fights and silly banter, not for war. She knew he was a tough and powerful demon, one that refused to take sides in this war, but Kotone felt this war would change and warp him into something much more foul. He could only take so much before he snapped. She could only pray he stayed close to Chu, Rinku, Shishi, Touya, and Suzuka.

Not only would all these factors come into play, but she knew the children would be determined to join in the war. It would only be a matter of time before they snuck away from Genkai's temple in search of a way to aid their families. She had to make sure they would not be heading into danger, but how? If they even set foot in Makai their lives were at stake.

Kotone also could not forget a huge factor: Mizue. The hawk hanyou had trained over the years to become strong, like her soul demon mate, but now she was completely incapacitated due to her pregnancy. Not to mention she was a very dear friend to the wind demoness and thus, she worried relentlessly on the well-being of both mother and unborn son, their first child.

Keiko, unfortunately, had not inherited any sort of power when choosing a long life with Yusuke, and thus she was in twice as much danger as any but Mizue. Yukina was not a fighter either, but she could hold her own in a match against a low-leveled demon or strong human if the right incentive was given. She was more of a lover than a fighter, and was also their healer. She would be harmed in this war if not careful, especially with such high classed demons running amuck. Akiye, at least, could deal with her own battles and possibly protect a small contingent around her, should the need arise.

The kids were pretty powerful all on their own, but none were ranked more than the lowest form of A-Class, and that was when- once again- proper incentive was used. Avaron and Yuji made a marvelous team, combining her fire and his wind, whereas Shoichi and Izume did not work so well together. She had inherited part of her father's Mazoku blood where her brother had not- strange enough-, but Shoichi was quite the capable boy alone. He was spiritually aware and had been taught- and improved- Yusuke's Spirit Gun technique, along with stealing some of his brash strategies.

Tadao, like Kuwabara, was spiritually aware and in possession of his own form of Spirit Sword. He had not inherited any demonic powers, save his looks- though, this was deemed normal considering twins of a koorime always were a male and a female, with the male taking after his father and the female taking after her mother completely-, but could handle his own with demons well enough. Koume was a healer, like Yukina, and blatantly refused to take a life no matter the occasion. She would only be useful in keeping them alive when injured, should the matter arise.

Now Kotone had to figure out what they could do to aid the war, knowing they would follow. She would need to decide on something that was not nearly as dangerous as fighting in the frontlines, but also kept them away from Mukuro and Yomi. The two were surely angry for the false deaths, one of which was framed for it and the other the instigator for the _real_ slaughter that was supposed to occur, and revenge would be a give in.

Disrupting Kotone from her thoughts, Akiye, Mizue, Keiko, and Yukina entered the room. The three demons seemed much livelier now that they had rested and each carried their own mug of various hot drinks. Once they realized Kotone was in the room, they took seats around the table and couches.

"So what's going on and when are you leaving?" Mizue wasted no time in starting the imminent conversation.

"I can't tell you where I'm going, just that you won't see me for some time. I promise to all of you that I am not running away, for I would never do that to my friends and my family," immediately answered the wind demon, looking each female in the eye to make sure her point was made. "And I plan on leaving as soon as night arrives."

"Well, at least let me go with you!" Akiye pleaded, her eyes concerned and wanting. "I would feel much better if you were not alone."

"You need to stay behind and protect the others."

"The children can protect them well enough, I know it!"

"Yes, but could you live with that on your conscious if you found out they had been attacked and all died?" Kotone did not even allow Akiye the chance to argue before she added, "Besides, on my journey I will surely come across those that have not decided to join in the war or not, those that are powerful but in hiding. When I do, I'll try to change their minds and send them here. That way, all of you can make sure they are briefed on the situation. Now, I don't want this to last forever, so I only have one thing to ask of all of you. Trust me. Trust me with all your hearts and pray I can do what is impossible before the war decimates all of the three worlds."

The silence was deafening, though every set of eyes were on the begging wind demon. She held strong, her shoulders square and chin held high. It was after the uncomfortable stillness that, at last, all the women consented.

"You're stupid to ask. Daiki would've said the same."

"I trust you, Sister."

"I swear on my feathers!"

"Of course we trust you, Ko."

The wind demon smiled serenely, feeling as if a weight had been lifted when, in reality, more had been added on. The trusted her to succeed...

"I'll get the kids." Yukina shuffled from the room and returned shortly with the six offspring of three of the women present. "Get comfortable, please. Keiko, Mizue, will the two of you help me prepare provisions?"

They left the room, meaning Kotone was at the mercy of six teenagers who certainly did not like to be left in the dark. At least she had Akiye for back-up...

"You're leaving, you won't tell us where to, and you won't allow any to go with you," Yuji stated, as if he had read her mind. Fortunately, he did not possess any sort of Jagan or psychic capabilities and thus could not really do so. The closest he had ever come was brief whisperings from Akihiko and Yuji Takanari, though these instances had ceased long ago.

"That about sums it up," Kotone mumbled, pursing her lips. The boy was just as brilliant as the man he was named after, if that was even possible.

"Why the hell can't we go with you?" Avaron growled, leaping to her feet. "And don't you dare say it's too dangerous! Sitting here is dangerous, damn it! This war is not going to be contained to Makai, and you already realized that!"

The younger generation had been aware of her fears too. At least now she knew she was not the only that believed her rampaging ideas would come to pass.

"Besides Aunt Ko, our skills could be useful," Tadao stated proudly, puffing his chest out and grinning. "My Spirit Sword is getting huge! I can kill ten demons with just pulling it out!"

"I've finally got the Spirit Bazooka down," added Shoichi while wrapping his arm childishly around Tadao. The two really were their fathers' children...

"I can call out the Mazoku at any time," mumbled Izume, glaring at her younger brother. "Shoichi, stop that." He merely stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mother has taught me a lot about healing. I can aid the wounded, the dying," whispered the quiet koorime, Koume.

Kotone felt her eye twitch, and her mouth opened to speak when Yuji cut her off, "Everyone, please calm yourselves. Mother, continue."

"Thank you, Yuji," she grumbled. Her voice lowered slightly, "I need you six to protect this house and Ningenkai. You are right, Ava, I know the war will spill into this world and its people are not ready for genocide of this kind. They may have their technology and their weapons, but they are no match for demons who could eradicate cities with the flex of their pinky. When war comes here, this realm needs to be protected. As you all know, a war in Ningenkai involving Makai will spark the retaliation of Reikai. They're rather protective of the human race, as you all know."

"They're fragile here." It had been Koume that spoke, her eyes closing at the horror she felt for this race. They would not be able to survive this if things escalated.

"Do you see now why I ask you to stay? My mission could be lethal, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make. I've died once and I've experienced pain I do not want any of you to have to endure, but I fear you will during these dark days." Kotone's fists clenched, nails biting into her palms and drawing half-circles of blood. "I've lost those that were closer than any to me in hard times. Hell, I was killed by one of those very people, one I had to return the favor to and I watched him die the man I knew before the carnage."

All grew quiet, knowing the man she spoke of, the lightning demon she had named her son after. He was a sore subject for Daiki, Hajime, and Kotone, and all were made very aware of that through secret conversations that had been overheard.

Kotone's eyes flitted to the window, drawing attention to the fact that darkness had descended upon the temple. It was time for her to go.

"I have to be leaving." She pulled her cloak from the couch and tugged it over her head. The black material would make it hard to be seen in the dead of night, just as she wanted.

First, the wind demon moved to Shoichi and Tadao, giving each a hard hug and holding onto their shoulders. "Tadao, Shoichi, the two of you are a magnificent team and I know you can do wonderful things. Protect them, please. You must."

"We will Aunt Ko!"

"We promise!"

Next were Koume and Izume, the first of which was near tears. "Koume, the wounded might find their way here. When they do, I trust you will do what is right."

"Of course, Aunt Ko."

"And Izume, the Mazoku blood may not be as prominent in you as your father, but you are astoundingly strong nonetheless. Don't do anything reckless and keep the boys in line."

"You have my word."

The hardest pair to say good-bye to was, as expected, Yuji and Avaron. She took her daughter in her arms, and despite her previous rage, Avaron graciously returned the gesture. "Mother, be safe or I swear-"

"I will. Promise me you'll behave. You are one of the strongest out of this group and I know you have a horrid temper, much like your father, but you can do great things." Kotone could not cry at this time, due to all the stress and thoughts on her, but if it were possible she would now. "I love you."

"Love you too, and I promise you I'll do my best."

"That's my girl." Kotone did not have to offer the hug first, for Yuji cradled the shorter woman tightly. "Yuji, you're smart, unbelievably so. Use that to your advantage and be ready for _anything_ that may come."

"I've already began to prepare," he whispered in her long ear, which matched his noticeably. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Son."

She unraveled from the boy and gave all of them a hard look, earning a nod of respect from the group. She began to walk outside, followed by the children and joined by the women that had been preparing food for her journey. Akiye had been silent during the entire exchange between the kids, knowing it was necessary she remain unnoticed for the conversation.

When Kotone was near the tree line, she turned and embraced all four of her adult friends. "Mizue, be safe. Keiko, be strong. Yukina, be careful. Akiye, keep your eyes open. I love all of you, and all of you as well," she said loudly, proudly, and the last sentence was directed towards all of the offspring.

"You just watch your ass," Akiye grumbled, crossing her arms and smiling.

"We love you as well," added Yukina.

"Here. There should be about three weeks-worth if you eat lightly." Keiko handed her a bag stuffed to the brim with salted meats and anything non-perishable that was not in a can. "Be safe."

"And remember, we will see you soon." Mizue grinned lightly, hand on her belly. "And maybe it'll be one more."

Kotone beamed, despite the situation, and nodded in hopes she would meet the newborn when she returned. He would be a symbol of life in dark and deadly times. Her gaze moved to each child and they offered their own smiles and nods in agreement to their previous discussion. It was Yuji and Avaron that held her gaze the longest, and she knew that- no matter the lack of words- they would be alright without her.

The wind demon turned her back to the group, though did not immediately walk away. She cast an eye over her shoulder and gave a thoughtful smirk. "You know, I've heard there are many clans of Makai that roam quietly, unseen and rarely heard. They're strong and very regal, a hierarchy all their own, and I mean that for each and every one of them. Shame, isn't it?"

Yuji's calculating stare was all she needed before she disappeared into the night.

* * *

_~:.:{All Is Lost In This War And All We Can Do Is Wail And Weep To The Saddest Song}:.:~_

Meanwhile, where one was leaving two more were arriving, though at a completely unrelated location. There was a clearing deep in one of the dangerous forests surrounding the battle grounds, which had started in small waves. Mukuro and Yusuke were creating more plans and thus, too busy to worry over defecting members.

Two figures entered this very clearing, cloaked by darkness and alone save one other that had been scheduled to meet them. His hood was removed and they followed suit. Daiki and Hajime had been requested to meet a certain fox demon by a very close friend of theirs.

"Kurama, Ko said to come see you before we did anything else. What's going on?" Hajime whispered. He knew Yomi's hearing was exceptional, and if he heard this conversation it could mean death to any of the three, if not all.

"Wouldn't even fucking tell us the reason," grumbled Daiki half-heartedly.

Kurama noiselessly approached and drew a scroll from his cloak, his own words muted. He believed them to be out of range of the blind king, but he was precautious nonetheless. "She asked me to deliver this to the two of you. We both believed you would leave when she did."

"She spoke to you about all this?" Hajime narrowed his eyes, a little hurt that one of his closest friends had kept this from him.

"No, the letter she sent detailed her worries and everything she thought I should be kept up to date on, along with the urgency to rescue the children," he hushed. "I have no idea what she is up to, really, but I've been thinking of a few scenarios. The one I believe to be the likeliest is also the most foolish, so one can only hope this is not her path."

"And what path is this?" Daiki glanced around, searching for any that might be eavesdropping.

"A path of death," was all he offered. "Now please, take the scroll and do as she asks. When you find them, tell them Youko Kurama lives inside another, but he lives nonetheless. It might save your lives. Now, I must be going. If Yomi realizes I have left, he will grow suspicious. I believe he has already placed a wary ear upon me, more often than not."

"Kurama," Hajime uttered, stopping the fox and holding a thick palm out, "we trust you. Do not betray this trust."

"Never, my friends." The redhead grasped Hajime's hand, then Daiki's, before he made his way off into the woods surrounding him.

"Open the damn thing," Daiki continued to whisper.

Hajime did as he was told and his eerie eyes skimmed across the page. His jaw set tight in understanding before handing over the scroll to his companion. Daiki did the same, his teeth grinding together in determination before the letter caught fire in his hands, allowing it to burn and sizzle. He dropped the parchment and stomped on it, destroying any evidence without second thought.

"This is going to be rough, I know it," the brute sighed. "She has to have a plan, and Kurama too, if they're sending us to find _them_."

"You know, the bitch that leads them is rumored to seduce men before cutting off their balls, right?" Daiki rubbed his face, trying to scratch away the loathing he felt at this mission. "Well, let's get moving."

"We need to think up a plan to keep our balls in place, too. We may not be seduced, but I highly doubt that'll stop her." Hajime cringed, but the two made their way out of the clearing and off into a different direction as their redheaded friend.

The trio never realized unnaturally enhanced ears had overheard their entire conversation.

* * *

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
Kotone would do what she had to in hopes that this war would be won. And if that meant bringing back those that were never supposed to be resuscitated, she would, despite what it did to her own life and energy. If Kurama ever found out just what she was doing with those seeds, he might have never given them to her. Well, she had a surprise for him in store._


	6. VI: Undead

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Welcome to the Family - Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Undead**

Jin had been gone for quite some time, though for reasons he had not allowed his sister to know. Truth-be-told, he knew the war was to start any day, and in lieu of things an important event had been forgotten by many, an event that would come to pass in about a weeks-time.

Kotone's birthday.

One might think, in the heat of all this mayhem, a birthday was not important and should not be concerned with. In fact, this was exactly how his sister had thought. She had made sure to tell him to ignore her birthday and concentrate on the war at hand instead of something so frivolous. In her words, "There's many more birthdays to come when this war is over. If you're so damn worried about it, celebrate extra the next time it comes around and we aren't so preoccupied."

Of course, if there's one thing Jin is known for, it's his loyalty. Almost a century ago, he had finally gotten his beloved little sister back when he believed her to be dead, and ever since not a holiday had passed he was not around her. He cherished her more than anything- well, except his niece and nephew maybe-, and considering he had yet to find a mate this was not an inexcusable feeling. He needed her like air, and she knew that, even if she did not like it.

Thus, he had dragged Touya along on a trip to the furthest edges of Makai to retrieve the best thing he could think of for a birthday present. The war was the furthest thing from his mind at that time, all in hopes of making it back to give her something special for the day that should have been set aside by all to celebrate. Only now, nearly two months later, were they returning.

"I can't wait ta see the smile on 'er face, I can't!" Jin was beaming from pointed ear to pointed ear, a bag thrown carefully across his shoulder as he floated beside his much shorter friend. "Think she'll be as excited as usual, Touya, eh?"

Touya spared a glance at the exuberant Windmaster. "She never really gets excited, Jin. Especially during these times, I believe she'll pummel you."

"A beatin' I'll take, I will! She'll love it, I know she will." Jin ignored the roll of the eyes Touya offered in return, just as they approached the giant cockroach that was Mukuro's fortress.

"Whoa, what do you two think you're doing?" Yusuke had appeared on the scene, though he jumped between them and the fortress. "That's not a good idea, trust me."

"And why's that?" Touya crossed his arms and quirked a brow. "Jin has been dying to give Ko this damn present we've been hunting for the last few months."

Yusuke laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his outrageous hair. "Well, you see-"

"She isn't here." Hiei had seemingly appeared from nowhere, his expression blank. His friends knew better, for they could see the myriad of angry emotions dancing in his blazing eyes. The mere thought of her had him reeling with hatred for the King of Alaric.

"Why's the lass gone? Heard some battle noises I did. She better not be on the frontlines or I'll fiddle with your thinkin' trap!" Jin's rambling was immediately shut up by a strange look Yusuke sent Hiei. The fire demon narrowed his eyes and cast his gaze up towards the windows of the fortress, only to see a figure recede out of sight. "What's goin' on 'round 'ere?"

"Let's talk over there, shall we?" Yusuke pushed the two further away from the fire demon and towards his own castle. He only stopped to give Hiei one more look before he disappeared once more. The moment he was gone and they were near the door to his fortress, the King of Tourin spoke, "Look, she isn't here. Come inside and I'll explain what's going on."

PAGE BREAK

"I'LL KILL THE FLOOZY-WHATS-IT LASS, I SWEAR IT!" Jin's rage was well-earned, though Yusuke kept him from flitting from the room by means of his element. "Best be movin', Urameshi!"

"Now calm down! Kotone planned this!" screamed the Mazoku. "If you go and get yourself killed I'm pretty damn sure she'd be pissed! Now put your damn feet on the ground and shut your trap!"

When Jin obeyed, Touya spoke, "Attacking Mukuro would be foolish. Part of the war has begun as Yusuke's said, so we have to be careful. Breathing could be lethal by this point. Yusuke, you said she went to Genkai's temple?"

"Yeah, with the other women. The kids are all there too." Yusuke glanced out of his window, trying to figure out if Mukuro had found a way to eavesdrop. Even if he could not confirm it, his voice was hushed. "You're going over there, aren't you?"

"You bet yer arse I am!"

"You should probably stick around. We could really use you here. Both of you, obviously."

Jin narrowed his eyes on the ex-Spirit Detective. "Been searchin' two months for me sister a present and now tha' I got it, I'll be deliverin' it! Understood?"

Yusuke, despite the direness of the situation, nodded in understanding. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and find out what she's got up her sleeve. She's planning something with Kurama we aren't in on."

"Well Daiki and Hajime are probably investigating the Kurama situation," Touya mumbled, also careful to keep his voice down. "They usually follow Kotone's crazy plans and since they don't know, they've probably figured out the place to go for ideas is the fox."

"Good, that asshole needs to get knocked around. I know he's on our side and all but I'm sick of not knowing what is going on. I'll just keep knocking heads until the war is over," Yusuke snorted, pouting childishly. "Hurry up before Mukuro gets suspicious. Wait, punch me Jin."

Jin looked both shocked and horrified. "Ya've gone and lost yer damn mind, ya have! Why am I ta be punchin' ya?"

"So Mukuro thinks I threw you out because you went ballistic about Kotone being banished. That way you're gone from here for a reason after just getting back, I gain her trust a little more, and you can find Kotone and get some information."

"Not to mention you get a free punch at Urameshi," added the ice demon quietly.

With a shrug, Jin took the opportunity and laid a windy punch straight into Yusuke's jaw, nearly sending the King of Tourin through the wall of his own castle. The Windmaster stretched his arm with a beaming grin and sighed.

"Maybe it was worth it."

"Yeah, well next time hit a little harder. It felt like a little girl just punched me," Yusuke joked. "Hurry up and leave."

The two were out of the castle and sprinting before another word was mentioned. An unspoken agreement had been made. Yusuke made sure they got out of there safe, and in return he wanted Keiko and his children checked up on. It was a fair trade.

"She's planning something crazy, I just know it." Touya kept pace with the Windmaster, never sparing a glance his way.

"Her plans don't always work, mate. Hope she has a right wild one up 'er sleeve!" Jin could not stop smiling. It was not the war in his mind or the threat of death. His sister was indeed alive and she would find a way to help out. It was in her nature to do the right thing, even if she never admitted it aloud. He would help her. "Hurry up slow poke! Runnin' behind, ya are!"

* * *

_~:.:{We All Have Emptiness Inside, We All Have Answers To Find}:.:~_

Hiei joined Mukuro's side the moment he left, meaning to reconcile with her in case she had thought he was committing treason. No, he stayed for his mate, and that was the only reason he planned on keeping his katana still in the presence of the female king.

Long ago, Hiei had cared for only himself. He killed for pleasure and had a Jagan eye implanted to seek revenge and his sister. Only then did he begin to care for another, and Yukina had started this flurry of emotions that had escalated over time. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he would find a suitable mate, one he valued more than his very life. Not only that, but children were never in his future.

Until_ she_ came along.

Now he had entire entourage of people he wished to live, those that might die any moment now. Not only that, but one he once trusted tried to kill off _his_ offspring, his reason for breathing. The mere thought had him bubbling in rage, his skin taking a sickly green color.

He quenched it for them.

Appearing at Mukuro's side in the room full of windows was harder than one might believe. He wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds, but Kotone had asked him to stay and gain her trust. She had a plan and he would make sure he did his part.

"What is the update and why are they here, Hiei?" Mukuro stared at him evenly before her gaze returned to the windows. They could see Jin, Touya, and Yusuke entering the King of Tourin's fortress by this point. Leagues away, they could also see where a small contingent were fighting some of Yomi's troops. The blood could be smelt from here.

"They search for Kotone," he said indifferently. He did not have to say much more before Jin and Touya tore through the fortress and into the foliage, running as fast as they could manage. A burst of light erupted from the King of Tourin's throne room, soon followed by an angry Yusuke. "It would appear Yusuke has told them news they did not care for. Fool."

"We don't need them causing trouble around here anyways. I am surprised at you, Hiei. I would have thought you would be upset over your mate's plight." Mukuro stared at him once more.

Hiei snorted, "The wench did not realize whose side she should have been on." The very words in his mouth tasted like a foul infection.

Mukuro smiled darkly and placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed by. A loving squeeze was given and the fire demon did all in his power to keep from twitching. "Very good, my second. Now, go and see how the troops are doing."

Hiei stormed away the moment he could, the burning touch of the King of Alaric making his skin crawl beneath his shirt.

* * *

_~:.:{It's Been Done, A Casualty Re-Run, Welcome To The Family}:.:~_

Kotone had been in the same spot for days. Her body quivered and ached, but never did she cease her movements. Her mouth moved in a silent chant, fingers bound together and seated upon the dirt. Bamboo sprigs shot up all around her in a sharp and deadly forest, one few traversed within.

The ground began to quiver and she could feel her energy being suckled clean from her body. Muscles tore and gashes appeared across her flesh, though small in size. Despite the pain, she did not stop. This was the first of many stops she would make and if she succumbed now, all hope was lost.

From the ground tore a hand, skeletal in nature with muscles and sinew trying to grow across it. The smell alone was horrid, the stench of rotting flesh and age-old bone decay assaulting her senses with a vengeance. Bile rose in the back of her throat and only when the skeleton forced its way to the surface did she finish the chant that had been non-stop for nearly half a week.

"Who are you?" a raspy voice questioned and hollow eye sockets moved to her. "Girl, why... am I... here?"

Kotone swallowed the ration of food that tried to make a reappearance before she spoke, "I have called you back from the dead to serve a purpose. Your aid is needed and I fear without your assistance many lives will be taken."

"What..." it coughed, spurting dirt and worms from its growing fangs, "do you... mean?"

"War is waging," she whispered, her energy growing fainter by the moment. All was going towards the skeleton to repair the body it once had. "Many loved ones will die and I have made it my goal to stop this madness before I lose those I value."

"You... are smart... girl. Do you... really know... who I am?" The laugh that came from it was grotesque and wheezing.

"Yes, I have been made aware by an old accomplice of yours. I'm sure you know of who I speak. He was one you stood beside in the greatest portion of your lives," she forced a smile.

The body stopped, leaning heavily against a tree and upon the ground. His legs were still partially buried in the dirt, but it did not seem to bother him. "Yes... I know of who... you speak. He must have a plan... to send one such as you... to do his bidding."

"It was I who concocted this plan. He merely made a suggestion years ago without realizing. I simply listened and kept it," she mumbled, using her arms to support her weary body. "Do you accept life once more? It is not a full life, but one nonetheless."

The creature grinned, showing the dirt that was still caked beneath his teeth. Muscles now covered his body, but no flesh grew and the process ceased. "What are the conditions... little one?"

_'Good, he's just as intelligent as described. That's favorable.'_ Kotone rubbed face and placed her gaze on him. The white-blue eyes were dulled from her dropping energy. "Your life will be tied to mine. Should I die, you will as well, no matter our distance from one another. It is not vice-versa and I will live should you perish. You will be restored to the form you had during the height of your previous existence. From there, we train to gain your strength and glory back and then we fight to survive. Should we be successful, your life will permanently be offered to you and will be separated from mine. Mind you, should I believe you will do something foolish, I have ways to kill you."

"Sounds... pleasurable. Go on..." He coughed roughly.

"I must give you blood and energy to fully come back, but before I do so a pact must be made. One forged of blood and youki that is undeniable once made. Our pact is that your life will be offered permanently once this war is over and you cannot betray me or my loved ones under penalty of ultimate death," she called to him. "What say you?"

He grinned, his fangs showing clearly now and his teeth yellowed from age. The skeletal man spoke, "I shall accept these terms, little one. I will be your second part for as long as necessary."

Kotone smirked and grabbed a twitching body that was slaughtered beside her. She dragged it over relentlessly and sliced open her palm. It was offered to the beast and he took it graciously after digging his muscled fingers into his own. Their blood, hers gleaming red and his a sick muck, intermingled as their youki flowed into one another. If she had thought she was weak before, she had been horribly wrong.

Hands still locked, she kicked the bleeding creature closer and ripped its heart out without another thought. What once was alive was now dead, only to give life to the deceased. With that, she thrust the dying demons heart within the muscled skeleton's ribcage.

Youki flared and Kotone screamed in agony. The gashes on her arms tore open into a haggard mess of flesh and bone. Her hand released itself from her ward and she crumbled to the dirt, silent screams trying to come from her lips. It felt as if she was dying as she had before and the pain in her own heart was nearly unbearable. She wanted to beg for death, but the thought of her children and Hiei kept her from such weaknesses.

Time did not seem to matter to the woman- it could have taken decades with what she felt- and she could not see the flesh regenerating across the once-undead demon. Youki was pulsing in and out of her vision erratically, a strange hue and one brighter than anything she had seen. It caused her head to ache harder and her concentration was placed on that pain instead of the wounds littering her form, the searing heat trying to rip her body apart.

A man's shout pierced the still night air and lasted for a few pulsing minutes. He was having trouble taking in the burst of youki that had once been his and it was only a matter of will if he lived or died this night. Kotone prayed he lived, for she would need some aid to continue on her quest. She would be vulnerable for at least a day and her only hope was placed on the creature she'd made a wayward pact of loyalty with.

His screams ended and his youki began to die down, now replaced with a chilling calm. Bamboo had been eradicated, shrubbery now burned to a crisp, but little thought was placed on that. Instead, he stretched out his aching limbs and grinned delightfully.

He was back.

The demon kneeled closer to the panting girl, one he had to admit he respected. Such a little thing could not have possibly done what she just did without dying, unless her youki was magnificent. Despite being reduced to a heap of blood and pain, she was a strong demoness that had sacrificed quite a bit to bring him back. He owed her his life, and not just in the literal sense.

"Little one, where is your bandages?" he murmured, noticing how labored her breathing was. She was in monumental pain and was fighting to keep it hidden from him. It nearly caused the man to laugh.

"P-pack," she stammered pathetically.

He saw a bag carelessly tossed aside nearby and hurried to it. Within, he was able to procure a canteen, a roll of bandages, and a jar of ooze he could not place. He recognized the handwriting across the label and his grin returned triple-fold.

The man returned to the woman's side and tore off a part of her shirt to wipe away what blood he could. He applied the goo to her skin, a sticky substance that kept the wounds from bleeding and instantly mended them. The bandages were set aside and he had deemed her well enough to not need them.

Once she seemed a bit more stable, he rolled her onto her back and poured some water down her throat. She accepted graciously and sipped what she could. She twitched and he took it as a sign to remove the water. Instead, he put it to his lips and hungrily devoured the liquid. Even then, his thirst was not quenched and he felt he could not only drink an entire ocean of water, but eat a country of food. First, he had to tend to his new companion.

"Can you sit up?" She nodded and he helped her up as best as he could. He had not gained as much control over his limbs as hoped, but what could he expect after being buried for more years than he dared count?

The redheaded female pushed off the ground and forced herself to stand completely. She wavered, but once she was steady the woman gently pushed him away. She gave a weak smirk and he found himself grinning even more.

"What is your name, foolish girl?" His tone was pleasing and he meant no harm in it.

She nodded her head and her smile became genuine. He did not know that few had seen this very look over the last few months.

_Because her plan was working... _He was alive and she had survived. It opened another door for ending this war and her hope was renewed.

"I am Kotone," she stated proudly, her shoulders square. The salve had mended her wounds but she still felt how the blood trembled within, the lack of youki nearly enough to topple her fragile form, "and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kuronue."

He smirked delightfully.

* * *

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
While Kotone did the unthinkable at the cost of her own energy, the possibility of her life, her friends did what they could to aid in different locations. Thus, Daiki and Hajime had been sent to what could be considered suicide. The leader of the Fox Clan, Hatsukichi, was known for her aversion to men. Would they perish in the den of the Fox Clan? And what is Yusuke doing in the heat of this war on the frontlines? Would they survive?_


	7. VII: Circumstances

**Author's Note: **Like this title says- completely coincidental- circumstances have made updating harder. Terribly sorry loves.

**DoppleGengar**: It is soooo good to have you back, love! -huggles- Because we are PMing, I'll keep this short. Thank you for the feedback, my dear!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Until We Die - Escape the Fate, Ungrateful_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Circumstances**

"Just where in the hell are we?" Daiki grumbled for the umpteenth time, stomping childishly beside Hajime in the lush forests native to southern Makai. "I swear we've been lost for days! Not to mention I'm fucking starving!"

"It has only been three days since our last meal and we had meat, for Makai's sake!" Hajime scowled at the far shorter friend, sea foam eyes glittering with a haunting light.

"You call lizard demon _food_?! I want some chips or something! Maybe a visit to Ningenkai! Since they evolved more they have the _best_ pizza!" The little fire demon rubbed his stomach, though it growled in response. "See, even my stomach agrees!"

"We're never going to find our destination with all this whining. Our friends could be dying and Kotone instructed Kurama on exactly who to find. I would prefer to starve a little than waste time," huffed the brute.

Daiki rubbed his forehead in agitation, the lack of food nearly causing him to go insane. He had already imagined Hajime as a walking slab of cooked beef more times than not. "You know, I've never had soul demon before..."

"I'll steal yours and eat it for the hell of it."

"Oh, it's on you damn dirty oaf!" The fire demon leapt at his friend, claws extended and ready to at least give the demon a good beating.

Hajime merely grabbed Daiki by the scruff of his top, jostling him around until he saw flashes of light in his vision and his empty stomach was churning. "Are you done or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, put me down already!"

After dropping the irate demon to the ground, Hajime stilled and massaged his temples. "I just can't get over the one part during that message. 'She will find you if you search for her.' I don't get it."

"You know Ko likes to be cryptic, and especially when working with Kurama. The two could write a damn book of unsolvable riddles."

A noise in the brush caught there attention, causing the two to assume a fighting stance. Fire danced around Daiki's fists while an inhuman glow covered Hajime's form in a pale light, the souls of others swirling in the aura.

"Show yourself," ordered the tallest of the two, his eyes hard and his demon heart pulsing once with adrenaline. "We have no time for this."

A lilting laugh unlike anything they had ever heard sounded and soon, a figure emerged from the bushes. She was surreal in beauty with hair as white as virgin snow and eyes a daring silver. Her body was barely covered in a sheer dress with glittering golden vine designs, hiding only the most important of aspects of her female figure. She was tall, slender, and very well endowed, but the two knew she was ancient. The wisdom hidden deep beneath those sterling orbs was overwhelming, much like Kurama's.

"I believe you have plenty of time, my handsome friends," she cooed, though never moved closer. "I am Hatsukichi, and from what I heard, I shall assume you've found what you seek."

"Are you the leader of the fox clan? The only existing one left in this fucking world?" Daiki glowered, yet his cheeks held a defined blush. Her attire was... unforgettable, to say the least.

'_Just think of Akiye, Dai. Remember, this is a siren of our world. She'll devour us whole if given the chance,' _Hajime urged through telepathy and the euphoria surrounding his friend immediately ceased.

"Indeed I am," Hatsukichi purred and finally moved closer. Her hand gently touched both their chests, caressing them, and she laughed that musical sound once more. "Now, how about you eat and drink with my people." Her words, seemingly a question, were set in stone as she grabbed their hands and pulled them through the woods.

"I'm starving! This sounds like a great idea!" Daiki hollered exuberantly and his movements became more willing.

Hajime watched the woman's smile curl into something foul before sending another message to his friend, _'Don't eat or drink from her table, Daiki! I mean it! She's up to something.'_

They found themselves at a makeshift camp covered by a wall of vicious plants, ones that would gladly eat any trying to intrude upon their hideout. At the center was the largest of crafted tents, the front opened to reveal an elaborate table of vines and plush silks and riches scattered throughout. Food was on this table, steaming and nearly irresistible with the aroma wafting from them.

Daiki's mouth began to salivate as he was seated on one of the plush cushions and his plate was served to him personally. Hajime sat opposite of him with Hatsukichi between them at the head of the table. Once they were both given food and wine, more joined the table and the merrymaking began.

Half-naked women danced for the group while others scurried to serve wine. Hatsukichi and her two special guests were taken the best care of, though Daiki and Hajime did not dare touch their plates.

"Lady Hatsukichi, I would like to discuss why we are here," Hajime called to the temptress, breaking his even gaze on Daiki to do so. "Please, we are strapped for time."

She smiled adoringly at the male and fluttered her dark lashes. Leaning forward, she spoke, "But, my dear friend, you have not even touched your food. Your friend has devoured quite the amount and I only wonder, is my meal not fit for your palette?"

Hajime shot his eyes towards Daiki, who had cleaned a few plates since his attention had strayed from the fire demon. He could already see the haze coming to Daiki's eyes and worry grew in the pit of his stomach like hot coals.

"Would it be an interest to you if I say that Youko Kurama has sent me?"

The table stilled, the minstrels ceased, and the dancers fled when the name of the legendary bandit was uttered. Hatsukichi leaned away, a hard look on her face and one that could be considered frightening.

"_What did you say?_" Her tone was laced with both admiration and malice. "Youko Kurama is dead, if you have not heard. He has been for ages now."

Hajime smiled, feeling as if he had the upper hand at long last. Her attention had strayed from Daiki completely, who was still gorging himself on the sweet smelling food. "No, he lives. Did you not hear, over a century ago, about his brief appearance at both the Dark and Makai Tournaments? The _TouMa_? That was not false, my lady."

Hatsukichi scowled and her claws dug into the vines of the table. "Nothing more than the trick of a smart human boy with red hair. I know of what you speak, but I do not believe. Show me proof."

Without hesitation, a seed was pulled from Hajime's pocket, delicately carried in a small vial. The single seed pulsed and was a vibrant red, much unlike anything the brute had ever seen. "He thought you might say that. I am close to him and before I left on this journey, he bade me to show you this as proof."

Hatsukichi graciously accepted the vial and poured the seed into her hand. Her own prowess wove into the strange speck and soon it bloomed into a rose. The flower was white, but a color much resembling blood had tainted the tops of the petals. It was magnificent and quite beautiful, if the soul demon had any say.

"This... this is..." the woman stammered, her eyes wide and mouth slack, "_his_ calling card, at least to the world of demon foxes. It is how he is known by us."

"Then you believe me?" Hajime leaned closer, brows furrowed in serious contemplation. If this went sour, he would steal Daiki away and they would leave. In the meantime, he needed a reaction.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. Youko is the oldest of all of us, considering he is still alive, but he is not the only that carries great power," she mumbled with a lopsided grin. "I will listen to you, strange demon. Everyone, _out_."

Though the command was quiet, the entourage of demon foxes scurried from the tent. The front was loosened and a makeshift door created out of the fabric. It would do little to keep out their conversation, but the thought was well-placed.

"Speak then," she sighed, a pout on her lips. Her prey had been taken from her, and all thanks to a male she believe dead. Considering Youko's age, she must listen to him. That was the hierarchy of her race.

"War has been waging, as I know you've heard-"

"We will not join," she hissed, sitting up straight and snarling. "I will not put my people at risk for some territorial squabble!"

Hajime raised a hand and shook his head, quieting the irate female. "Allow me to finish, Lady Hatsukichi. Kurama has not asked you to join this war completely, but instead wishes you to meet someone that has a great favor to ask you. Her name is Kotone and she has asked you meet her on Hanging Neck Island in Ningenkai within the month. Youko has ordered your acceptance."

A scowl marred her glowing features, but she really had no other choice. "This Kotone, is she his mate now?"

The laugh that rose from Hajime's throat was sure to make the beautiful female angry, but he could not help himself. The thought of Youko and Kotone together was dreadful, considering the banter that went on between the two. "Not at all, she is merely a good friend of his, one all of us trust. She has begun to set a plan into motion that could end this war before it causes any serious damage to the three worlds."

"Sounds noble," Hatsukichi huffed. "Is she too good to come see me in person? I find it disrespectful that she wishes that I go to her."

"No, but she is busy trying to save all of us, if possible," the mood turned somber as he spoke. "You see, my lady, it is not only our lives at stake, but our children's. Kotone has two of her own, along with four more from her friends, and soon my mate will give birth to our firstborn. You must understand, we are not going along with this war for ourselves and our own amusement, but to keep our offspring safe."

Hatsukichi's eyes softened and she allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up into a sincere smile. "I had a kit of my own, but he was taken by a demon years before this day. I would have died to protect him, if I could have been there. I understand your plight. If this is what you fight for, I will see this Kotone."

"Oh thank you," Hajime called, grabbing her hands in his and bowing his head. "We will be forever grateful, my lady. In fact, allow us to take you to her. The trip will take a long time, but we know where the island is."

The female gently pulled her hands from his and patted the top of them. "Yes, that would do fine. Now, perhaps I should find you some proper food? We will leave in the morning hours. The two of you should rest and prepare yourselves."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll find my own food," he mumbled, earning a quirked brow in response.

"Yes, of course. I do not blame you. You may have my tent for the night then," she graciously stood and bowed to him. "Sleep well."

Before she could open the flap, the brute called back to her, "It's Hajime, my lady."

"And it is Hatsu, Hajime."

* * *

_~:.:{Don't Tell Me I Won't Succeed, It Lights The Fire Under Me}:.:~_

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The attack tore through dozens, killing more and injuring less, allowing the putrid scent of seared flesh to mar the Mazoku's senses.

Three days ago, war had been fully waged and the minor battles taking place had proved to be nothing compared to what Yomi had in store for the opposition. What once had been clean, rocky hills were now doused in blood and strewn bodies from both his own troops, Mukuro's, and Yomi's.

Unlike the other kings, Yusuke had joined the first wave and made sure that all opposing him knew just what they were up against. He had hoped many would cower in fear and run, but they had not. Instead, they came with a vengeance he had not expected.

Chu, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, an adult Rinku, and Kuwabara were beside him every step of the way. The first four had appeared just after Jin and Touya had left, but they had informed Yusuke that they would stay and fight. The Windmaster would find Kotone without their help and that much was obvious. If anything, they would only hinder the process.

Mukuro had given her signature, eerie smile whenever Yusuke announced they had four astounding fighters joining their side. It made his skin crawl and he wanted to wipe that look off her face the moment she offered it.

'_Stupid bitch!'_ He knew Hiei was livid with having to stay with the King of Alaric, silently fuming, but Yusuke had made it very clear that he did not support her decision and wanted his friend back. If it had been _his_ kids she put in danger, he would have torn that beast's head clean from her body. Well, maybe clean was the wrong word...

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara had fallen, a grave wound etched into his leg. It would not kill him from blood-loss, but it hindered him more than he wanted to let on. He had shouted because another had figured this out and was advancing menacingly towards the human with an extraordinarily long life.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yusuke fired his Shotgun and took out every last approaching demon. The King of Tourin snatched his friend up and hurried from the scene.

He arrived at his fortress, which was serving as the medical headquarters- save the top floor- for the time being. The wounded were in the thousands and the Mazoku could not fathom the amount of healers in comparison. They were not doing so well...

"Someone look after this man immediately!" screamed the king and many rushed to do just as he asked. "I have to call a retreat for now."

He had not ceased in the fighting since the first day marker, meaning his demon body was growing weary from hunger and sleep deprivation. His troops, most of which were far weaker than he, were surely suffering and if the medical ward was enough of a guess, he assumed he was right.

"HEY GUYS!" He had caught up to the four demon fighters eagerly slaughtering the enemy. "WE HAVE TO SIGNAL A RETREAT! HELP ME AT THE FRONT!"

"YOU GOT IT, LAD!"

"The Beautiful Suzuka will gladly assist."

"You betcha, Yus!"

"I suppose."

The five drove their swords, their fists, yoyos, and anything they could to kill the invading army as they moved. The front lines were the seediest, coated more in gore than anywhere else. Seeing their king approach brought hope to the troops, but it was short-lived.

"MY ARMY AND MUKURO'S, RETREAT NOW!" Yusuke's shout had prompted all he asked to begin fleeing back to the castles, where many camps were set up miles away. It was a safe zone for the group.

Yomi's army tried to push forward, but between the five super-powered demons, they could not break past them. Slowly, the other army began to back down, less inclined to pursue a swift death. This first wave would not be able to defeat the five, but surely the second and third could do them in easily. They moved back to regroup.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I will give you two days to tend to your wounded. After that, we will bring far more power than you have ever seen against you as a wave to the jagged cliffs." Yomi's voice seemed omnipotent, as if it were everywhere at once. It unnerved the King of Tourin, but he sure as hell was not going to let that blind bastard know that.

"WE'LL BE READY, YOU BASTARD! " It was unnecessary to scream as he did, but rage bubbled inside of Yusuke.

The opposition retreated gratefully while the five friends proceeded to make their way to Yusuke's castle. In truth, they needed to check on Kuwabara. Thus, for the expanse of miles they trekked, their pace resembling a sprint of a human but insignificant in demon standards.

They found the brute in a room alone, tended to by a single healer. Sweat trickled down her brow and the faint glow emitting from her hands had dulled considerably compared to what Yusuke knew she was capable of.

"Saika, go rest. Immediately. No detours," he ordered and took a seat next to his friend's bedside.

"Yes, my King." She scurried from the room with heavy feet, dragging herself as best as she could. In the meantime, Shishiwakamaru closed the thick door behind her.

"If this keeps up, we're going to get creamed," Kuwabara mumbled, the pain no longer as intense but the sedative given enough to make him woozy.

"We've tried everything! We need Kotone, Jin, and Touya out here. They would help matters. Of course, so would that damn shrimp, Hiei, but Mukuro's so far up his ass-"

"She thinks he'll run back to Kotone the first chance he gets," interrupted Suzuka. He was not close with the wind demoness, but he begrudgingly respected her. What Mukuro had done was simply wrong in his mind. "Honestly, he might do it."

"He's right," Shishi snorted, crossing his arms. "Mukuro's no fool. Hiei is obviously worried about her and their offspring, from what I could make of him up close." The fire apparition had been more irritable than usual, in other words, and to a deadly degree.

"Well, the sheila ain't comin' back anytime soon, I'm guessin'," added Chu, painfully sober. His alcohol had worn off and in all honesty, he needed the suppression to be gone moments after the fight had started days ago.

Rinku grinned, "But she has a plan, obviously! Now we need to make a good one too, or else we'll all be dead before she gets back."

"Agreed," Suzuka agreed first. "Perhaps we should move around the enemy, Yusuke."

Yusuke, once contemplative and somber, grinned wickedly. "That is one hell of an idea. Instead of just punching them in their ugly faces, let's punch them in their ugly backs too."

"You plan on splitting up the army?" Shishi's brow rose. The idea was ludicrous. Yomi would be expecting something like that when he realized their troops had dwindled further than the death toll.

"No, I'm sending you four, dumbass. It'll be a lot harder to pick out four guys missing- even demons of your strength- from the tens of thousands fighting. You guys willing?"

After a few minutes of silence, everyone consented, save Kuwabara, who knew the question was not directed at him. He would only slow down the ungodly speed of the four male demons, especially if his leg was not fully healed.

"Alright, leave tomorrow when it gets dark. That way, you can eat and sleep and blah, blah, blah. This might just help us out."

"Or we'll die trying," Chu winked unabashedly.

"Hey guys," Kuwabara called, making himself known, "would you get the hell out so I can maybe get some sleep?"

* * *

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
Kotone's plan was working; Kuronue was back from the dead and thus far, he was certainly working out. No limbs were falling off, no homicidal tendencies- save what he already had- but she knew she couldn't stop there. Even if it killed her, there was more that needed to become part of her amassing army. She had loved ones to protect._


	8. VIII: Allies

**Author's Note: **So it's 5:30 in the morning and I've been up since 3:00 to send my husband off to work. Thus, to bide my time until he makes it to his job in another state and just because I'm paranoid and want to make sure he gets there before trying to sleep again, I decided to update! Yaaay! -is half delirious-

**DoppleGengar:** Heeeeeeyyy... I effin love you too. XD

_Song for Chapter:  
The Good, the Bad, and the Undead - The 69 Eyes, Back in Blood_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Allies**

Kuronue had diligently watched over the small demoness who had returned his life. Though her wounds had closed, she was obviously in insufferable pain, for she remained unconscious for well over a day since his resurrection. Her temperature had fluctuated, ranging from burning so ferociously her skin steamed when water was poured on her, to so cold her body turned pale and her lips and fingernails were a bruised blue.

To say he was only looking after her to keep his own body from being sent back to the realm of the dead would only be a half truth. The woman held answers to the onslaught of questions roaring through his head. Besides, he did owe her, and even as a former thief he had his honor intact.

He had only left her for a few hours at one point, and that was just to retrieve some clothing. Unfortunately, the spell used to return him to the living world of demons did not give clothing to go along with it. He had been forced to choose between nudity, finding his own clothes, or wearing the white and purple ensemble he found in her pack. Instead, he simply ran to one of the former hideouts used by his old gang- blissfully abandoned, mind you- and was able to procure an outfit identical to the one he frequented in his first life.

Otherwise, the male had not left her side for more than fifteen minutes at the most. Even then, it was only to gather water from the fresh stream or slaughter anything that came close enough so he could indulge his empty stomach.

He studied her often, if only to find something to do, and found the girl to be an enigma. She was pretty, for one thing, and if there's a single thing Kuronue remembered, it was pretty females were usually weak. It had been made clear to him that this one was far from the case, despite her height and appearance, for she had summoned him back from the dead without killing herself in the process.

Was she Youko's mate? He noticed the markings on her neck but could not place the youki that barely fluttered from it. Kuronue had been dead for ages now, thus he could have simply forgotten what his old partner's energy felt like. If this was the case, the spry fox had not done too badly, but her short stature was surely a hindrance to the seven-foot male.

She was obviously a mother, and he knew as much from her scent and how determined she had been when summoning him. A mother would go to the ends of their life to save their offspring, no matter the dangers that lurked in every shadow.

If Youko trusted this woman, he certainly had to. He would have to wait to get his answers, and in the meantime he would contemplate until he knew all the questions he wanted to ask her.

* * *

_~:.:{The Party's Started and It's Better When You're Dead}:.:~_

Immeasurable pain had been her world for an eternity now, but at last the haze had lifted and a small groan came from her lips. One thing was for sure, Kotone was sore as hell and absolutely miserable.

Her eyes stirred open and she instantly was thankful for the thick canopy coming from the trees. Wait, trees? She was certain she had been in a bamboo forest before she fell unconscious.

Unnerved pale eyes darted around the clearing, the wind picking up around her. The wary gaze landed on a tall man with long dark hair and piercing indigo eyes that was staring back at her, a lopsided sort of smile on his face. She growled, not recognizing him at first with his hair up and hidden in that ridiculous hat- or clothed, for that matter-, but sense finally came through and she blinked in surprise.

"Curious," she murmured, her voice throaty and cracked.

The male moved closer, maintaining just enough distance to keep her from lashing out, should she decide to. He gently tossed a canteen to her and she achingly picked it up.

While she was wetting her throat, he spoke, "What makes you say that, little Kotone?"

"I assumed you would scamper off the moment I was unable to stop you," she shrugged. "Did you move me?"

He nodded and she understood without words being offered. He did not want to stay in the same place where he had once died. She knew the feeling too well. Tourin had a specific place she refused to ever go again. Even after all these years, a dark presence loomed there, one tainted by gore and horrid memories.

"I have some questions."

"I have answers," she cryptically replied.

He quirked a brow, disappearing under his worn cap, and his grin grew. "You know Youko?"

"His human counterpart is a close friend of mine. I would assume me and the fox are friends as well," she offered. "To answer the next question coming, his spirit escaped to Reikai, where it was hunted, and then it escaped again to Ningenkai and took refuge in an unborn child without a soul. Basically, there's a human side to him that is much more moral than the dark spirit within."

"Well, that answered a lot. Tell me, who have you mated?"

It was Kotone's turn to let a single brow rise. She decided it would be best to be honest with him, considering they would be spending quite some time together. "A fire apparition named Hiei, second in command of Alaric. We have two grown children together."

"Ah, so I was right. You are a mother," he chuckled. "Only a mother would go to the lengths you have to make sure you're offspring are safe."

She could not help but give a small, pained smile. It hurt to breathe, let alone move any of her sore muscles. "Yes, you are right. Unfortunately, my task is not done and you are not the last that shall smell the air of Makai once more."

Kuronue grew even more curious and scooted closer to the woman. "This is a foolish task, you realize? My resurrection nearly killed you."

Her grin grew crooked, "Yes, but this time I have assistance. It will hardly do such damage with another party present. Besides, the more powerful the resurrected, the more strain on the body."

The bat scoffed and said, "You insinuating I'm not powerful?"

"Not at all. In fact, our next target is probably weaker than you are. You just happened to be the closest."

He leaned beside her against the tree and offered a hunk of bleeding meat to the demoness. She did not hesitate, ignoring her protesting limbs, and snatched up the piece before devouring it whole. He grinned even wider.

"Well, when are we leaving then? You can tell me more of the war on our way."

Her eyes narrowed shamefully and she moved them to the ground. "I would like to leave immediately, but I fear my body has not healed well enough to move. My youki has barely started to return and is fighting the inner injuries."

Kuronue stood and gathered her pack, slinging it across his shoulders and making sure it did not hinder his wings. Kotone grew suspicious at this, wondering if he decided to run now that he knew she was incapable of pursuing him.

Her surprise was evident when he instead moved closer to her and offered a hand. The wind demoness gently placed her hand in his, eyes never opening fully and obviously unnerved. Once her fingers wrapped around his, he quickly hoisted her up into his arms and laughed at the gasp of shock.

"If there's one thing you should've learned from the old fox, it's that I greatly value a partnership. You just happen to be the lucky one to get such a high honor," he joked and his wings twitched. "Where to, princess?"

She scowled, not very fond of being carried, but the sentiment behind his words was appreciated. She had not wanted one of her children or Akiye to accompany her for the danger they would face, but Kuronue was not only an exception, he could be expendable. Of course, she certainly did not want his life to be taken and especially not before he saw Kurama again after so many centuries. This bat demon would be her companion, the first of the group she would be using to end this war.

"So I suppose this does make us partners. Good." She smirked up at him. She did not have Daiki or Hajime in these dark times, but she would make do with this one. "If you fly, do it low and remain unseen." Obviously, her philosophy of 'if we were meant to fly, we would have wings,' could not apply to this situation, so she would accept it. "That way, Kuronue."

"You got it, doll."

* * *

_~:.:{Devil's Got Your Soul, They Won't Let Us Into Heaven}:.:~_

"I just don't understand!" an unruly voice snarled from the corner of the sitting room. Her red eyes were blazing and she was pulling on her short, curling red hair. "Why wouldn't she let us go with her?"

Quietly, across the room another sat, contemplating while she ranted. "Avaron, it will do you no good to keep growling and whining. Petulance will not solve our problems."

"Why you-"

"Oh stop it," Izume added hurriedly, cutting Avaron off from attacking her brother. The wind demon merely nodded in thanks to the Mazoku heir. "Yuji, you said your mom being all cryptic meant something, right?"

"My mother is very perceptive, especially when it comes to us," he gestured to Avaron and himself. "I believe she was trying to send a message. I've already attempted anagrams and things of the sort, but instead it comes to the same conclusion; nothing."

From the other end of the couch, a squeak of a voice spoke, "Perhaps it was not meant to be taken so cautiously. You could be overthinking it, Yu."

Yuji closed his eyes and focused, rubbing tanned hands against his temples to try and work out the conundrum his mother had left them with.

She had departed just over a week ago and word had already reached the entire dojo that the war was in full swing. Blood was spilling and battles were being fought while the children restlessly sat in another world. It was maddening to the point that Shoichi, Tadao, and Avaron were snapping at everyone and all knew it would only be a matter of time before they stole away into the night.

Koume had been the only rational one out of the group, save Yuji, and his cousin desperately tried to help him work out the enigma left behind for them. She was intelligent, but so far nothing had come up.

Until now.

"Koume, you are a genius," Yuji proudly said and leapt from the couch, enveloping the koorime into a tight hug. "Mother was telling us to seek out the other demon clans that have not tried to involve themselves in this war."

Shoichi grinned, nearly mirroring his father's, "I knew Aunt Ko wouldn't make us sit here and twiddle our damn thumbs!"

"I don't think it's that," Koume mumbled, garnering attention. Just like her mother and the adult group, everyone else could be shouting but all the koorime had to do was whisper and all went silent. "I think she knew we would try to leave anyways, but instead of letting us wander off somewhere dangerous, she was trying to deter us from the main battles."

"Yeah, obviously the fact that these clans are not in the war keep them far away from it," Tadao grunted, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I say we go."

"Well of course we're going, idiot!" Avaron smacked him upside his head, using the flat of her palm and nearly sending the spiritually aware humanoid sprawling. "Fool."

"Uncle Hiei's prodigy, that one," grumbled a sore and irritated Tadao.

"Anyways, since Mother knew we were going to go," Yuji continued for Koume, "she did send us somewhere out of harm's way. That way, we did not distract any of our loved ones. When shall we leave?"

"Tonight," the three most anxious chorused and glanced at each. They smiled excitedly and high-fived one another, Tadao's previous spat with Avaron forgotten.

"Unfortunately, at least one more of us needs to remain behind," added the wind demon. It caused an uproar. "Only one in the house would be capable of defending it if anything happened. I mean, Aunt Mizue cannot fight due to her pregnancy, Aunt Keiko is still essentially a human, and Aunt Yukina is too nice."

Everyone looked between themselves, trying to debate on whom the poor sap to stay behind would be. Unfortunately, none volunteered and drastic measures had to be taken.

"Ready?"

"Set!"

"GO!"

Six hands shot out, each holding one of three variations and against a single opponent. Yuji, Avaron, and Izume stepped aside with confident smirks on their faces. They had won the first round and were sure to go on the mission.

The remaining three each gave varied looks, wondering who would duel first. Koume finally sighed and shook her head. "I will not be doing much good when with you guys, save if healing is necessary, so I will remain behind to avoid getting in anyone's way."

Tadao glanced between Shoichi and Koume, his face troubled and his brows furrowed. At last, he dropped his hands back to his sides and groaned. "I can't just leave Koume here. I'm not even going to do this. I'll stay behind and make sure everyone's safe. It's what Dad would have said was the honorable thing to do."

Shoichi patted his friend's shoulder in silent praise, his own look hard. "You can do it, Tadao-"

CRASH!

The earth rumbled and a loud ruckus broke the immediate conversation of the group of teenagers. They shared a glance before rushing outside, weapons drawn. The wind rippled around Yuji as fire danced across Avaron's knuckles. A chilling cold was coming from Koume, ready to protect her loved ones, and Tadao's Spirit Sword had manifested. Markings of the Mazoku became present across Izume's face while Shoichi held his fingers up in the perfect gun position.

Not far away, the main dojo gave birth to the four women that had been having their own private discussions within. Akiye was more than at the ready, holding the other three behind her protectively and staring at the enormous cloud of dirt and debris that had shot up at the crash site. Unfortunately for the group, it was far too close to the dojo for comfort and they waited with baited breaths.

"I told you I didn't want to fly and when you finally get me to agree, you crash land us! What kind of Windmaster are you?! When I told you to slow down, you should've listened!"

"I got overly excited, I did! Gets ta see meh baby sista!"

The group immediately recognized the banter, the strange accent, and their weapons slowly dissipated. Many were trying to stifle their laughter while others had taken to a fierce scowl. It was Avaron who acted first, as usual for the impatient fire apparition.

She stomped forward just as Yuji threw the wind out, eradicating the cloud of dirt to reveal Jin and Touya wrestling fruitlessly on the ground. Avaron easily snatched up her redheaded uncle, knocking him soundly over the head before releasing the much taller demon.

"Uncle Jin, you idiot! We thought you were intruders! Hello, Touya."

The ice shinobi merely nodded at the girl before turning his attention back on Jin. The Windmaster had regained his composure after the fierce and abrasive assault on his head. "Oi lass! Be a right shame to damage these noodles! Now, where's yer dear mother, eh?"

"She's already left, Jin," Akiye softly said, walking up beside Hiei's miniature. The heat that radiated off the two fire demonesses was nearly unbearable to be around.

"Yeah, about a week ago, actually, give or take," Mizue added, wobbling over to the amassing group.

"Ya've got ta be kiddin' meh!" Jin shouted, stomping his foot like an angry child. "Been lookin' fer her e'erywhere, I have! Where's the lass done and gone?"

The few there shared a look, but Yuji stalked up and spoke before any other could, "We don't know, Uncle. She refused to tell any and would not allow company on her trip."

"Well, that makes things a little harder. Are we going to go back and help Yusuke and the others, then?" Touya glanced up at his companion. The determination in the Windmaster's eyes had said it all. "I suppose not. When are we leaving?"

"You plan on going after her?" Akiye quirked a brow. "She could be anywhere in Makai or Ningenkai!"

A toothy grin spread across the redhead's face, a fang protruding one side of his lip. "Gotta understand me connection with Ko, ya do. All I gotta do is _poof_ and I find her!" To accentuate his point, the wind churned and rocked around him. "Though, I gots ta be in the right world, ya know."

"And why didn't we do this in the beginning?"

"There's no point if I knew where she was, now is there?" Jin cocked his head and tried to ignore Touya's scowl. "Mind if we get some food in us, do ya? Just somethin' to take along the road and munch, munch!"

Keiko scampered over and burst between the small crowd to face the newcomers. "I'll feed you anything you want, just give me details on the war, please! Is Yusuke alright?"

Touya responded, "We left before it got really bad, but we heard rumors right before we jumped through the barrier to Makai. Apparently, when we left, the war had been in full swing for three days. Yusuke and Mukuro's troops had retreated and Yomi had given them a grace period to nurse the wounded. Even with two kings against one, it's not looking good for our side."

"I am on no side with that bitch Mukuro!" Avaron clenched her fists angrily. "If it wasn't for the fact my mother has first dibs, I would stake a claim on that freak's head!"

"Calm down lassie," Jin soothed and patted his niece on the head. "No point in gettin' all crazy."

"Well, thank you Jin, Touya," Keiko mumbled, the worry obvious across her tired features. The usual immortal radiance seemed to dull with her fears. "Come on, let's get you two something to take along with you."

"Yes, thank ya."

* * *

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
With Kotone awake and her trust now placed fully in Kuronue, they set off to resurrect the next of her undead battalion. This one was closer to home, someone remembered, and she was not the only one that knew it. Though Mukuro did not know what Kotone was up to, she knew the banished wind apparition would eventually make her way back to one place in Makai and had others waiting for them. Of course, no one knew she would have a comrade with her...  
_


	9. IX: Attack

**Author's Note: **Double update! =D

_Song for Chapter:  
Demons - Avenged Sevenfold, Diamonds in the Rough_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Attack**

Kotone had been feeling rather ill, what with being in the air for this long. The only comfort had been the wind that twisted around her, keeping the female calm and steady in their journey. She had been sure to help Kuronue out as best as she could, twirling her element to allow his wings the greatest speed.

So far, they were getting along rather well.

The bat demon was witty, though he had a sense of humor that bordered between obscene and morbid. It was one of many things they had realized they had in common, thus conversation had flowed so easily it would seem as if the pair were long-time friends to any onlookers. Luckily, considering they were airborne and traveled by night- Kuronue's eyes were far superior to hers in the dark-, none were around to comment on their quick alliance.

Her wounds still ached internally, despite being allowed to repair for the last two days. Time had passed by rather swiftly and the two had only stopped to rest once. The short-lived slumber had helped considerably, but until then she was forced to be carried through the air by the ex-thief. Her youki was nearly to full strength and there was no doubt in her mind that she would not have felt so weak if it was not due to the physical and emotional strain the encounter with the undead had created on her.

She only hoped she was ready to perform the next enchantment when they reached their destination. Kuronue would not be able to do it alone, no matter what he said. His body was still unlike his previous form and she was much stronger than he when in peak condition. If anything, his presence would only keep her from dying this time around.

"Kuronue, do you see that small break in the trees just up ahead?" she whispered, allowing the wind to pull the words back to his long ears, nearly identical to hers. They had been communicating in such tones, trying to keep from being spotted.

"I'm guessing that I should land there?"

She nodded and he dramatically swooped through the trees, as if falling headlong from the sky. Kotone growled in frustration as he tightened his hold and ceased the free-fall just moments from injuring the two.

"You really like to get a rouse out of me, don't you?"

"You're more fun when you're angry," he retorted, the grin on his face now filed to memory by this point. It had been the main thing he wore during their journey, unless it turned to a serious frown. Otherwise, he really did not seem to fluctuate in his moods.

He set her gently on the ground and the woman stretched her aching limbs blissfully. After being in the air, cramped up in long arms, being on her own feet was delightful. Her inner wounds felt better, yet she could still feel the slight discomfort under her flesh.

"Who's this guy?" Kuronue had crouched in front of a tombstone, crudely made but filled with more mystical ki than he had thought possible. "Feels like every hair on my body is standing on end."

"It's a phenomenon," she explained, a hazy look in her eyes. "The lightning storms of Makai often find their way here. It tends to strike the stone and causes an electrical current."

_'Because of what he was...'_

"Creepy," grunted the bat demon. "I bet we're resurrecting this guy then."

"Obviously, or we would not have stopped."

"Smartass."

The two rolled their eyes at one another, a playful glare shot between them. Once upon a time, over a century ago, Kotone had not been able to trust someone so easily. Even if their lives were tied to hers the way Kuronue's was, she would have either killed them or kept them at a length. It unnerved and comforted her to have someone she could keep close in these times, one that she would not be devastated to lose. Of course, she would be upset, but not to the degree of Avaron, Hiei, Yuji, or Jin dying.

"Takes one to know one," she childishly added, huffing.

_Snap...!_

Nearly unheard by the two, a twig broke in the distance. Two sets of long ears twitched, hard stares shooting in the same direction of the noise. Silence immediately followed and Kuronue caught Kotone's attention.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered heatedly.

She nodded, dipping into a low crouch and gently throwing the wind out around them. She was searching for-

"KURONUE! DUCK!"

The bat easily avoided a kunai aimed at his head, a few hairs fluttering to the ground in the process. The growl that erupted from his throat was deserved and a manic emotion shown in indigo eyes.

"AMBUSH!"

The moment he snarled, enemies from all sides tore from the trees, the bushes. Hesitation was not given as they launched themselves against the duo, causing the honorable gravesite to become coated in blood of all colors.

The wind whipped around the two, giving both of them the advantage. Kuronue's wings were stretched wide and he used his lift into the air to slaughter the first to come within distance of his chained scythe.

He slashed and disemboweled the first demon attacker with nothing more than the flick of his wrist. The second was able to breech his personal perimeter and nearly sliced him open, but a swift punch through the creature's neck was enough to sprawl him motionless in the dirt.

Before Kuronue could process the third demon, it had leapt on his back and gashed his arm with razor-sharp claws. The bat apparition hissed in pain, but his scythe was thrown over his shoulder and right into the moron's forehead.

Meanwhile, Kotone had sprung from her crouch and had used her claws to rip out the esophagus of her first prey. Using the organ to her advantage on the next left the second demon dead in seconds, the throat of the first tied tightly around his own neck.

The third was done in by her katana- a present from Hiei decades ago that she now cherished more than she should- and her back was immediately pressed to Kuronue's.

"Second wave is coming," she grunted, the wind alerting her to the locations of another group surrounding them. "I'll enjoy killing them."

"Just stay alive, princess."

"You too, batty."

Their banter ceased as the next wave approached from the underbrush, coming from all directions and in a greater number than the first. Her mind did not process anything but Kuronue's presence at her back and the blood that dripped from her blade.

The murderous rampage was over before it really began and the duo stood in the center of the carnage, bathed in the blood of their foes. Only one was left alive, and Kotone's katana was to his neck in an instant. Her legs straddled his bleeding form and she growled so loudly the demon shuddered beneath her.

"Who sent you?" she roared, her voice enough to make the trees quiver. Kotone felt Kuronue's form just above hers, scythe swirling in the air and creating an eerie noise.

"Bitch," the captive hissed, spitting in her face.

Before Kotone could slice her katana through his jugular, a large foot pressed against the blade and Kuronue crouched lower. "It would be wise you answered her, wretch, and refrain from doing that again."

The man gulped at the menacing pair, a rivulet of blood seeping from the blade slowly cutting into his flesh. "Never!"

"His loyalty is irritating," Kuronue grumbled and glanced at the woman. "Should we kill him?"

Her eyes strayed from his and met a familiar marking on the captive's collar. She ripped it off and glared at the insignia. "He's one of Mukuro's. That ugly bitch knew I would come to this grave eventually and had her men waiting to ambush me alone."

The bat apparition smirked triumphantly, "But she never realized I would be with you, did she?"

"She probably assumed I would be distraught over my banishment and alone, thus rendering me weaker. Foolish whore."

"Shut your dirty mouth, traitor!" The demon made a move to struggle and Kotone sneered up at her companion.

"We need him alive for the ritual, but I really can't stand his voice any longer."

He nodded in consent, "You got it, Kotone."

His scythe came closer to the demon's face and a hand was shoved into his mouth. Kuronue avoided gnashing teeth and pulled the reptile's tongue out as far as he could. With a satisfying _shink_, his tongue was rendered from his mouth and blood the color of twilight spurted from the wound. The demon tried to scream, but blood muffled the noise and caused it to sound more like a sputtering mess.

"Tie him up while I prepare things," she mumbled tiredly and relinquished her hold on the idiot beneath her.

Kuronue took over the hacking body and wrapped the chain of his scythe around the creature, making sure it would cut into his flesh and was unable to be untied. The blade was nailed into the tree just behind the gravestone and easily visible, angled in a way that it just barely cut into the demon's neck without suffocating him or allowing the creature to move.

The bat took enough time to notice that bodies had been cleared from the dirt in front of the grave, leaving it clean and waiting. Kotone held a small bag in her hands, an object that was almost significant between her fingers. She rolled the item between the tips of her claws and hesitated not a moment longer before slamming it into the stained ground.

"Was that a seed?" Kuronue moved beside her and the woman deposited the bag back into her loose pockets. "You said Kurama has no idea what you're doing, yet you have his seeds?"

"Just because I have them does not mean he knows what I am doing with them. I asked for them, he handed them to me. That was it. He trusts me enough to know that, should I do something stupid, I'll be doing the right thing," explained the redhead. Her eyes trailed to his arm and then narrowed. "You're injured and it does not look pleasant."

He shrugged, "It'll heal."

"Not if you're helping me with this. I'm not a healer but I have that ointment the fox gave me," she mumbled and reached into her bag. Her fingers dipped into the thick ooze and she moved forward.

Kuronue surrendered his arm willingly to the determined wind demoness, scoffing at her worry. He knew she was right, but he sure as hell was not going to let her know it.

"There," Kotone said after the wounds closed up. "I'm sure you know what it does. Now, how about we get things underway? I doubt it will take as long now that there's two of us."

The bat demon took up the appropriate position on the ground, legs crossed together and hands in a prayer position with the fingers slightly intertwined. If he did not dwarf her in height, they would seem to be lifelike statues in mirroring positions, seated where their knees almost touched the other.

"Focus," she reminded him. "Ready?"

"As ever."

A mumbled chant began, voices becoming ethereal.

* * *

_~:.:{We've All Made Bad Decisions, We've All Tried Dishing Out The Blame}:.:~_

"Mom is going to be so pissed," Izume whispered heatedly, cutting through the darkness. Despite her worries, they trudged on without hesitation.

"Yes, well think of what Koume and Tadao are going to go through," Yuji reminded her gently. "They'll be there for the brunt of the anger."

"They won't let them follow us," continued Avaron. "I know the twins well enough to figure they would rather chain up everyone than put them in harm's way."

Just yesterday, Jin Kaze Tsukai had crash landed at Genkai's dojo, more dramatic than his usual entrance. With Touya tagging along with the Windmaster, the two gathered enough provisions and said swift goodbyes. They stayed no more than a few hours at best before darting off into the woods. There was no doubt that Jin was going to hunt for Kotone, no matter if he died trying.

"We don't have time to deliberate!" Shoichi waved his hands irritably and motioned to the cave ahead of him. "Demon's Door..."

"Fitting, huh?" Izume gently nudged her younger brother. "Well, after you, hothead."

"Spoiled bitch."

"Don't start you two," Yuji warned from beside the female. She shot him a reassuring smile and they made their way into the dark recesses of the damp cave.

* * *

_~:.:{Convinced Ourselves Of Our Own Actions, My Problem Is I'll Never Change}:.:~_

"Something does not feel right," came a musical whisper, no more than a flutter of words on the wind.

"Do you sense something, Hatsu?" Hajime glanced at the fox demoness, eyes narrowed and trying to push his youki out secretly. He needed to know if they were being followed.

"Fucking creepy, this place," growled Daiki, rubbing his hands together and creating a fire across his fingertips. "Something is not right. You feel that damn aura?"

"Quiet." Hatsukichi crouched low, the white ears on the top of her head smoothing flat against her hair while her matching tail flicked ominously. "We have company."

A hoard of demons attacked through the eerie mists littering the rolling plains, snarling viciously and brandishing weapons at the triad. They did not hesitate in throwing themselves into the fray. Souls ripped clean from bodies, fire ignited in a wide circle, and demonic plants sprung from the lush soil, digging into the very bones of their enemies.

Daiki wasted no time in using his katana, the precious metal dancing with flames and searing through flesh and vital organs. Limbs were severed jaggedly from the bodies of his foes, falling in morbid lumps to the soil and only fueling the demonic plant life.

Hajime dodged and weaved, his fingers going straight into the hearts of any that came close enough. When they removed themselves, glimmering souls absorbed into his palms and each one left him feeling more refreshed than anything.

Hatsukichi barely moved from her location, though her perimeter was surrounded by plant life eager to do the ancient fox demon's bidding. The ensnared her attackers and chomped heavily down on any she willed to die.

"Hatsu, look out!" Daiki screamed, fighting his way through the masses to try and reach the angry demoness. A grotesque fire imp had made its way through her defense and had tackled the white fox to the ground, slashing impatiently at her flesh.

She screamed, the attack unexpected and the flesh of her stomach torn. The imp grinned victoriously and his claws continued their onslaught against the female, trying to steal her life away before her plants could get to him.

The brute of the triad threw his hands out, souls tearing from the bodies around him as his mind focused on the imp. His psychic prowess slithered into the imp's head like a snake, twisting and prodding to get him to surrender.

The imp grabbed his head, wailing at the images that flittered through. Pain erupted across his body, all a trick of the mind, and he fell away from the fox demon to writhe upon the ground. It was then Daiki made it through and dug his katana straight through the head of the now still monster.

Silence surrounded the remaining three, all of their foes vanquished, and the men kneeled over the panting fox demoness. She hissed at the nasty wound on her middle, trying in vain to get to an upright position.

"Shit, we need to get you back to the fox clan," Hajime grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"No, I need to see this Kotone," she panted, tongue lolling unattractively as she tried to cool her burning body down. "In my... hair... is a seed... of a blue... color. S-stick it in my... wound."

The men shared a glance, neither knowing if allowing this journey to continue was in her best interest. A fierce snarl from the demoness gave them the answer they did not want and Daiki dug his hand into the lengthy mane of the female. He felt seeds in the thousands there, wondering idly if Kurama's was the same, before small sprout met his fingers. He yanked it out to see a small blue seed with a matching leaf trying to emerge from it.

"Got it, lady," he mumbled as he gently pushed it into the gaping flesh of her middle.

She closed her eyes and willed some youki into the plant, allowing it to spring to life and wrap a thick bandage of blue vines around her waist. The top of her shirt- which she had changed into for this journey- was left intact, but her middle was an entirely different story.

"It'll heal. I cannot move but it is unwise to stay here," she whispered, the strain from the blood loss evident in her voice. "Someone, carry me and we can continue."

Hajime reluctantly cradled the fox, holding her against his chest and letting the tall female rest there. She weakly smiled at him, eyes fluttering closed and a sigh coming from her pale lips. "I'll be hibernating for a few hours now," she added and was unconscious before they knew it.

"Who were these people?" Hajime mumbled to his friend, worried he would wake the sleeping demoness in his arms. "Daiki, check would you?"

"Yeah, yeah." The fire apparition leaned down towards the nearest body, one that was mostly intact, save their head. His fingers traced the clothing until he came to an insignia on the breast of the demon. "Looks like that stupid fucking asshole Yomi decided to ambush us."

"Or they were trying to sneak around to the back of Yusuke's forces." Hajime's explanation seemed to be the most logical. "We might have just saved dozens of lives."

Daiki grinned maniacally, "Hell yeah we did. Now, let's get the broad to Ko before it's too late. We aren't even close to the appropriate damn portal."

"We must hurry too."

They took off, sprinting across the plains and towards the other side of Makai.

* * *

_Next in 'Revelation, Defamation':  
With war comes death. With death, life is given. Though it may not be purposeful, those that die do so and in turn, protect another from doing the same. Thus, to bring back the undead that sacrificed their souls for another is blasphemous. But she couldn't help herself... Kotone knew they would need him, but she was also selfish. Very selfish..._


End file.
